


夜尋者 Nocturnal Wanderer

by NocturnalAnimal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAnimal/pseuds/NocturnalAnimal
Summary: 吸血鬼世界AU，劇情改編自第一季。威爾‧葛蘭姆是狩魔組織的一名講師，同時也協助獵人頭子傑克‧科勞佛追捕危險的非人類，某天他們遇到了一名強大的吸血鬼，為了追捕那名吸血鬼，威爾的精神世界逐漸超出負荷。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1: Hound

【獵犬Hound】

「人類世界潛伏著各式各樣的黑暗生物，有些只想過著與人類無異的生活，有些卻將人類視為食物，一旦有機可乘就會大快朵頤，就像人類吃牲畜一樣。」

一塊白布垂掛在幽暗的教室前方，投影片上有著許多外型詭異的非人類。  
威爾‧葛蘭姆用平緩的語調敘述著，臉上沒有任何表情，眼神聚焦在教室後方的牆上。

「而這些黑暗生物的最頂層就是吸血族，以往我們統稱為吸血鬼，但隨著近代研究發現，同樣的吸血族也有位階之分，所以近年我們將吸血族依照能力與特性分成三種等級。」

威爾停頓了一下，將投影片切換到下一張。布幕上顯示的是一種形似駝背小孩的怪物，手腳纖細，顯得肚子和頭部特別大。

「最底端的吸血族又稱食屍鬼，牠們幾乎沒有智慧，由於怕光也怕火，大多聚集在墓地或陰暗的樹林，主食是動物或人類的死屍，但偶爾也會攻擊活物。出現的原因不明，目前關於食屍鬼來源的最有力說法是，牠們是沒有死透的吸血鬼變成的。」

投影片再次切換到下一張，出現的是一對外表出眾的男女。

「接下來是中階的吸血族，也就是我們過去熟知的吸血鬼。靠著吸食人或動物的鮮血維生，移動速度快，擁有極大的力氣與跳躍力，能力強一點的可以化為蝙蝠飛行。平常外表與人類無異，進入戰鬥狀態或是吸食鮮血後，眼睛會呈現血紅色並露出獠牙。」

投影片切換後，剛才的俊男美女變成紅眼獠牙的猙獰模樣。

「中階的吸血鬼分布極廣，不同地區的吸血鬼能力特性略有不同，目前已知有心靈控制和變形等特殊能力，根據推測，這些能力特性來自他們的『造主』，換言之，至少有一名『造主』擅長心靈控制，另一名擅長變形。吸血鬼共同特色是畏光，陽光不會對他們造成致命傷害，但暴露在陽光下會讓他們極不舒服。目前普遍殺死吸血鬼的方法是用特殊十字弓發射長釘射穿心臟，再將吸血鬼的頭砍下，但因為吸血鬼的自癒能力非常強，如果沒有正確射穿心臟，他們很有可能再生，或是沒有死透，化為剛才提過的食屍鬼。」

威爾掃視了台下的學生一眼，看到好幾張不安的臉孔，吸血鬼一直是狩魔組織「加百列」的首要敵人，剛開始接受訓練的學生們聽到這強大的對手，會不安也是理所當然的。

「為了確實獵殺吸血鬼，你們成為正式的『獵人』之前，必須經過嚴格的戰鬥訓練，並且學習豐富的知識，這也是你們現在坐在這裡聽課的原因之一。」

說到這裡，威爾停下來拿起放在講桌上的保溫杯，慢慢啜了一口咖啡，他注意到這時有人開門走進來，憑著輪廓大概可以猜到對方是誰，於是他沒有停下，繼續講課。

「最高階的吸血族我們稱為始祖，目前已知僅有四名，分別是瓦涅、路希凡、卡蜜拉，以及德古拉。他們是吸血鬼的『造主』，直接獲得始祖血液的中階吸血鬼能力特別突出，並可以透過吸食其他人類的血液將人類轉化為吸血鬼。始祖的存在歷史十分悠久，能力也非常強大，並且沒有任何致命弱點。」

威爾看向剛才進來的高大男人，稍作停頓後繼續說。

「在紀錄中，唯一一個始祖死亡的案例是珂萊夢德，她雖然是吸血鬼始祖，但在愛人親手調配的聖水下化為灰燼。目前灰燼也保存在組織總部，但遲遲無法重現當年成功消滅她的聖水配方。在大約一百年前，美國的『加百列』分部抓到其中一名始祖──瓦涅，至今仍沒有研究出能徹底消滅這名始祖的方法……」

「所以吸血鬼始祖瓦涅就關在這裡嗎？」一名好奇的學生沒有舉手就直接打斷威爾，他推測這名學生應該是翹掉了第一堂課，因為他在第一堂課就說得很清楚了，他上課的規矩是不准發問、不准打斷他。威爾還來不及開口糾正學生無禮的行為，剛才進來那名男人就用極具威嚴的聲音斥責。

「這不是你們該知道的。好了，今天的課程到此結束，都給我出去。」說完，那個男人打開了教室的燈，學生們認出他之後，紛紛低下頭收拾講義和包包，逃難似的離開教室。

威爾輕輕嘆了一口氣，低下頭戴上眼鏡默默開始收拾講義。

「威爾‧葛蘭姆。」高大的男人大步走近，發現威爾沒有抬頭後，他自顧自地伸出手說：「我是傑克‧科勞佛，我帶領美國加百列分部的獵人。」

「我們之前見過。」威爾僅禮貌性地握住他伸出的手，然後很快地放開，即使在握手的過程中，他仍然沒有直視傑克的眼睛。

傑克出身赫赫有名的狩魔家族，也是美國加百列分部的首席「獵人」。傑克擅長使用各種武器，身材十分高大且結實，加上個性急躁易怒，大多數的人都對他敬畏三分。

「我們在一場研討會上有過意見分歧。」傑克似乎很高興威爾還記得自己。

「因為我不認同你說『非人種族』是野蠻的怪物。」威爾飛快地抬起目光掃過傑克的臉，然後再度低下頭收拾桌面。

「對，你認為他們跟人類沒什麼不一樣。」傑克說這句話的語氣中透露著不認同。

「你不認為嗎？」威爾把手提包重重放在講桌上。

傑克聳聳肩，但似乎沒有打算繼續和他爭論，而是打量了教室一圈，慢慢開口：「你一直在這裡擔任講師，但就我所知，你不太容易與人交際。」

「當講師只要對學生講話就好，不需要聽他們說話，所以不算是交際。」威爾的目光在地板與教室門口間游移，似乎透露出他希望快點離開。「這樣你懂了嗎？」

「懂了。」傑克用銳利的眼神看著威爾，然後伸出手將他的眼鏡往上推，迫使威爾直視自己的眼睛。

威爾有一雙灰藍色眼睛，偏淺色的眼珠呈現一種澄澈感。直視他的眼睛時，讓人有種被吸進入的錯覺，但這雙眼睛大多數時間藏在他的睫毛之下，即使在與人交談時，威爾也總是習慣逃避別人的視線。  
逼著威爾與自己對視後，傑克似乎顯得很滿意，他再次換了話題：「你在評量表的什麼位置？」

「加百列」是狩魔組織，需要面對許多殘酷的殺人案件，以及在有必要的時候獵殺非人種族，因此在加入組織時必須接受嚴格的心理評估，傑克說的「評量表」就是指心理評估的結果。

「我的位置比較接近亞斯伯格和自閉症。」稍微停頓了一下後，他補充：「不是自戀和反社會。」

傑克似乎很滿意威爾的回答，挑起唇角上下打量了威爾一陣子才開口：「聽說你是艾倫娜的獵犬？」

獵犬──這個詞讓威爾皺起眉頭。

「艾倫娜是我朋友。我也只是講師，你太抬舉我了。」威爾盡量維持平穩的語調，低頭把剩下的講義一股腦兒塞進褪色且邊角磨損的皮革手提包裡。

艾倫娜‧布魯──她是美國加百列騎士團的獵人之一，同樣出身歷史悠久的狩魔家族，與傑克相反，艾倫娜是個身材嬌小的女性，個性親切爽朗，似乎能與任何人成為朋友。她在幾年前的一場關於非人種族的研討會上認識威爾，經過幾次愉快的專業討論之後，她邀請威爾到美國加百列分部擔任非人類種族學講師。

「艾倫娜擁有優秀的感知能力，我聽說她遇到無法鎖定目標的狀況時，會仰賴她的『獵犬』──我對這條頂尖獵犬一直很感興趣，但她從不肯透露，旁敲側擊好一陣子才知道獵犬的名字。」

在「加百列」裡問起威爾‧葛蘭姆這個人，大部分的人會說他是個內向且博學的講師，少數幾個人會說他是自閉的怪人。

但不可否認的是，即使不知道他就是艾倫娜的神秘「獵犬」，大家對威爾的名字也不算陌生，他發表過許多關於非人種族的論文和書籍，這些資料廣泛運用在狩魔組織「加百列」的各類教學講義上。

他之所以被稱為「獵犬」，是因為另一項鮮有人知的特殊能力──「感知」。  
感知能力簡單來說就是一種判別非人種族的直覺，組織內的獵人必須具備能夠感知周遭是否有非人種族的能力，否則無法在第一線工作，甚至可以說，感知能力的優劣決定了一名獵人的優劣。

艾倫娜擁有組織內首屈一指的感知能力，不僅能憑直覺感應周遭是否有非人種族，她還能在看到現場的時候憑著直覺判定犯案者是人類還是非人類，如果是非人類所為且現場證據充足，她也能粗略地判別出是哪一種非人種族。

艾倫娜認識威爾後，偶爾會與他討論經手的非人類案件，並在偶然中發現這名內向的學者擁有比自己更強大的感知能力，即使現場沒有留下太多證據，他也能精準地判別作案的種族、手法，甚至還能分析出這名非人類隱藏在人群中時的面貌。

「我只是可以透過證據和一點想像力猜想兇手罷了。」威爾聳聳肩，彷彿不認為自己有什麼特別。

「我可以借用你的想像力嗎？」傑克直視威爾，雖然是問句，但語氣中透露一股不容拒絕的魄力。「你有一種非常特別的思路。」

「關於我那種非常特別的思路，已經有人做過很多論述。」威爾回想起組織其他人都是怎麼在背後說自己的。

「你能做出無法解釋的結論。」

「不，證據可以解釋。」威爾也不是憑空推測結論，他需要看到現場的照片或是證物。

「那就幫我找到證據。」

身為首席獵人，傑克有權徵召任何組織內的人，威爾也知道這點，於是他只得再次垂下視線，盯著手提包輕嘆一口氣。

「那可能會逼得我非交際不可。」


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor

【醫生Doctor】

「傑克，我認為你撈過界了。」艾倫娜雙手撐在傑克的辦公桌上，探出上半身語帶不悅地說。

「我需要他幫我追蹤那起連續失蹤案。」傑克頭也不抬地繼續翻閱手中的案件報告。

「那起案件還不確定是非人類做的吧？再說，威爾是我朋友，不是獵人！你也見過他了吧？你覺得他是一個獵人嗎？」艾倫娜一反平時親切的態度，瞪大雙眼豎起形狀漂亮的眉毛。

「我只是借用他的想像力，他可以在安全的地方分析。」傑克顯然也同意威爾不適合擔任第一線的工作。

「安全？我想你應該沒有忘記為什麼你需要『借用』威爾吧？」

傑克沒有回答。  
傑克自己的小組當然也有負責感知的專業人員，但在幾天前，那位僅到過現場幾次的優秀感知人員也成了失蹤的一員。

即使非第一線的獵人，進入組織也需經過基本的戰鬥訓練，對一般人來說，要制服任何一名組織內的人都不是容易的事，但這次作案的人竟能輕易擄走組織的一員，大大打擊了傑克的小組，也讓走投無路的傑克決定挖出艾倫娜的神秘「獵犬」。

「你見過威爾發揮『想像力』的樣子嗎？」艾倫娜嘆了一口氣，語氣稍微平復下來。「我見過，你知道他感受到最強的情緒是什麼嗎？」

傑克思考了一下說：「恐懼。」

「他了解那些危險的非人類，但他終究只是一個普通人。想像那些殘酷的過程讓他感到極度恐懼。」

「我知道妳關心他，但我也向妳保證，除非我能掌握他的狀況和安全，否則我不會把他帶到現場。」傑克直視她的雙眼，用誠懇的語氣這麼說。

「我根本不會把他帶到現場。」艾倫娜瞇細雙眼瞪著傑克。

過去艾倫娜請威爾分析案件的時候，從未實際把他帶到現場，而是憑著照片、詳盡的文字報告請他分析，即使是用這些間接資料，威爾也總是能夠精準提供她需要的資訊。

雖然威爾要求私下分析，但艾倫娜曾經見過他分析完成後餘悸猶存的表情。她知道威爾豐富的感知能力會讓他彷彿身歷其境，實際體驗那些血腥又殘酷的獵食現場，艾倫娜不知道在威爾的腦海中，究竟把自己當成受害者還是獵食者，無論哪一種，帶給威爾的無疑是恐懼。

「我必須阻止那傢伙繼續殺害更多人。」傑克把手中的資料轉向艾倫娜，用手指敲了敲那一頁，上頭印著她也認識的感知人員。

「答應我一件事，傑克。」她終於放棄，認真地注視著傑克：「別把他逼到臨界點。」

「他不會的。」傑克點點頭。「我會請萊克特醫生隨時注意他的狀況。」

聽到萊克特醫生的名字，艾倫娜的表情放鬆了一些。

漢尼拔‧萊克特醫生是組織內的首席醫生，主要負責評估第一線人員的心理狀態，由於他也是優秀的外科醫生，因此在大規模的圍捕行動時，也會率領醫療團隊隨同獵人到現場進行支援。

大部分獵人都曾接受過萊克特醫生的心理評估，或是在現場看過他冷靜地指揮醫療團隊，因此艾倫娜當然也認識他，同時也認同他的專業能力，如果有他隨時掌握威爾的狀況，或許可以比較放心。

艾倫娜終於離開傑克的辦公室之後，傑克瞪著桌上的檔案陷入沉思。

這次的案件截至目前為止共有八人失蹤，雖然沒有找到屍體，但推測失蹤的人應該都被殺了，這些失蹤者都是女性，擁有同樣的膚色、髮色以及身高體型，全部都在星期五失蹤，直到星期一才被通報，失蹤的地點多半都是自己家附近，一般而言這種情況會認為兇手是被害人認識的人，但這些人彼此之間卻又沒有共同的朋友。

也因為沒有找到被害人的屍體，目前很難判別兇手究竟是不是非人類，不過，根據傑克的直覺，他認為這傢伙應該是非人類，只是不知道究竟是哪一種非人類，他暗暗祈禱，希望不要是吸血鬼始祖，但同時又抱著一絲期待，如果這是始祖所為，是不是能藉此找到蛛絲馬跡。

根據一些跡象顯示，美國境內很可能存在一名吸血鬼始祖，考慮到瓦涅現在被監禁在加百列非人類監獄中，對方只有可能是路希凡、卡蜜拉或是德古拉。

目前組織內針對始祖的研究推測，路希凡擅長變形，卡蜜拉擅長心靈控制，而德古拉則是自癒能力、速度和力量都很強大的吸血鬼始祖，有鑑於美國境內發現的中階吸血鬼沒有明顯的變形或心控能力，最有可能的就是德古拉了，由於艾倫娜也同意這項推測，傑克猜想威爾可能也給出相同的結論。

面對沒有弱點且最強大的始祖德古拉，獵人該怎麼應對？就在傑克陷入苦惱的時候，辦公室的門被敲響了。

「傑克？」站在門邊的是一名暗金色短髮，身穿鐵灰色三件事西裝的高大男人。

「萊克特醫生，請進。」

漢尼拔露出優雅的笑容走進辦公室，並在跨過門口的時候快速掃視室內。

「威爾還沒有來？」

傑克看了看手錶說：「我想是你來早了。」

「請原諒我的失禮，我太期待今天的會面了。」漢尼拔微微一笑。「我一直很想與艾倫娜的獵犬見面，知道他就是威爾‧葛蘭姆就更令我好奇了。」

傑克也笑了：「對，沒想到內向斯文的講師就是傳說中的獵犬。」

「我讀過好幾篇威爾的著作，它們非常令人印象深刻。」漢尼拔從手提包裡拿出一個保溫瓶。「我帶了咖啡，你要喝一些嗎？」

「當然，我不會錯過任何一次你帶來的美味咖啡。」傑克從身邊的架子上拿了三個杯子放在桌上，看著漢尼拔在其中兩個杯子中注入咖啡的同時，他接著問：「我以為你見過威爾。」

「沒有交談過。」漢尼拔啜了一口咖啡。「他……不容易接近。」

「是啊。」傑克乾笑了幾聲，回想起在教室的那場對話。「光是要讓他正眼看我就費了我一番工夫。」

「如果知道艾倫娜認識他，也許能早一點獲得與他交談的機會，但艾倫娜甚至沒有提起過這個朋友。」漢尼拔的語氣甚至帶有一絲怨懟。

「艾倫娜很保護他，我能理解。」傑克腦中閃過那雙總是躲避他人目光的藍色眼睛。「他是個能激起別人保護欲的人。」

「很意外的形容。」漢尼拔挑了挑眉。

漢尼拔曾經聽過威爾的演講，那次的主題是「血族」。  
大多數的人都認為始祖與他們創造的中階吸血鬼是一種絕對的主僕關係，但威爾在那次演講中指出，在始祖的想法中，那是在建立家族，他用「血族」來稱呼這種關係，他甚至說，始祖渴望家族是出於孤獨。

始祖是孤獨的，這個特殊的觀點挑起漢尼拔的興趣，想在他結束演講時上前交談，但演講一結束，威爾就逃跑似地溜出講堂，留下漢尼拔與其他懷有相同企圖的人錯愕地呆站在講堂中。

即使知道在哪裡可以找到威爾，漢尼拔仍舊對直接到課堂上找他感到有些猶豫，他不想讓自己看起來像個無禮的跟蹤狂。

「噢，說人人到，進來吧。」傑克的目光轉向門口。

「科勞佛先生。」威爾穿著有些褪色的丹寧材質襯衫，看到辦公室除了傑克之外還有另一個人，他帶著猶豫的腳步踏進辦公室，把手提包和外套隨手放在門邊的椅子上。

「叫我傑克就好，威爾，我很高興大家都這麼有時間觀念，你也早到了。」傑克瞥了牆上的時鐘一眼，距離約好的時間還有大約十五分鐘。

「你好，我是漢尼拔‧萊克特，很高興認識你。」漢尼拔站起來，禮貌地伸出一隻手。

「你好。」威爾的眼神游移了一陣子，手掌捏緊又放鬆，最後才彷彿下定重大決心似地握住漢尼拔的手，然後飛快地放開。

「請坐吧。」傑克指了指桌前的兩張椅子。

「傑克，我看過你給我的資料了。」威爾似乎沒有要坐下的意思，眼睛盯著桌面上的某一點。「我不認為我能幫上忙。」

「為什麼？」傑克挑了挑眉，他不喜歡有人當面挑戰自己的權威。

「因為作案的人不是非人類。」

威爾這句話讓傑克與漢尼拔都露出驚訝的表情。

目前為止的失蹤案都沒有發現被害人的屍體，所以還未正式確定犯人就是非人類，但種種跡象顯示這個可能性非常高，事實上，當局也已經開始朝這方面調查，早在第五人失蹤的時候，「加百列」就開始介入調查，而敏銳的八卦記者也因為發現狩魔組織的人出現在現場，大肆報導這起連續失蹤案可能與非人類相關。

「你確定？」傑克壓低聲音詢問。「第八名失蹤者是組織的人，你認為一般人有辦法輕易制服一名受過訓練的組織成員嗎？」

「我認為。」威爾抬起頭，難得主動看著傑克的眼睛。「正因為兇手是人類，才會讓受過訓練的組織成員掉以輕心。」

「我們何不坐下來慢慢討論呢？」漢尼拔替桌上空著的杯子注入咖啡，用溫和的聲音打圓場。

威爾嘆了一口氣，重重坐在椅子上。

「非人類把人類視為食物，獵食的目的多半是為了填飽肚子，而且他們也不需要刻意把屍體藏起來，這起案子明顯是個怕被抓到的人類故佈疑陣，想要假冒非人類犯罪。」威爾停下來深吸一口氣，讓原本有些激動的語氣恢復平靜。「傑克，你必須制止那些記者沒品味的瞎猜，這只會有反效果。」

「你的味覺有問題嗎？」漢尼拔突然沒頭沒尾的插了一句，顯然是針對威爾剛才那句「沒品味」做出回應，也許是想要緩和氣氛。

「我的思緒通常不美味。」威爾皺了皺眉，持續盯著桌面回答。

「我也是。」漢尼拔緩緩回到座位上說：「因為缺乏有效的屏障。」

「我蓋了不少堡壘。」

「聯想來得很快。」

「堡壘也是。」威爾有些不以為然地拿起杯子啜了一口。

「你不喜歡眼神接觸，是嗎？」漢尼拔看著始終盯著桌面的威爾。

威爾刻意用力嘆了一口氣，抬起頭看著前方。

「眼睛讓人分心。看得太多，卻又看得不夠。」他總算轉頭看著漢尼拔，用觀察般的眼神盯著漢尼拔的眼睛。

「而且這樣難以專心，因為你會想『那眼白還真是有夠白』，或是『他一定得了肝炎』或者『那是血管爆裂嗎？』所以是的，只要有辦法，我會盡量避免眼神接觸。」說完後他很快又把眼神別開，顯然不想繼續討論這個話題。

「你把你的所見所學應用在思緒中，你的價值觀與道德感對你的聯想感到震驚，並對你的夢境感到憤怒。對那些你熱愛的東西，你腦中是沒有堡壘的。」漢尼拔認真打量威爾的側臉，似乎不想漏掉他任何一分細微的反應。

「你來這裡的目的是分析誰？」威爾轉頭看著傑克。「他來這裡是要分析誰？」

「抱歉，威爾，我們的工作都是觀察，我跟你一樣，沒辦法說不看就不看。」漢尼拔搶在傑克之前開口。

威爾對漢尼拔的道歉充耳不聞，只是繼續盯著傑克，壓低聲音用認真的語氣說：「請不要分析我，你不會喜歡被分析出來的我。」

「威爾……」傑克試圖安撫他，但還來不及說完就再次被威爾打斷。

「這起失蹤案我幫不上忙，恕我失陪。」威爾站起來。「我得去教課了，或許跟學生們討論一下精神分析。」

「醫生，我以為你很期待跟威爾談話，而不是激怒他。」傑克無奈地看著威爾離開的背影。

「他的感知能力更接近同理心，不限於非人類，他能進入你或我的觀點，甚至是……一些令他害怕的觀點。」漢尼拔沒有明確指出在威爾的感知世界裡，究竟把自己想成被害者還是加害者，但他猜想應該是加害者。「這項天賦讓他感到不安，如此特殊的感知能力可說是雙面刃。」

「但既然我們最頂尖的獵犬說這不是非人類做的，也許得要認真考慮這個可能性了。」傑克的語氣顯得有些遺憾。

得知美國境內極可能存在一名吸血鬼始祖後，傑克一直很希望能抓到他，這次案件失蹤人數非常多，加上外界繪聲繪影的種種猜測，讓他也有點覺得這次可能是始祖做的。

「看來只能等待更多線索。」漢尼拔把杯子放回桌上，優雅地把身體沉入椅背。「如果沒有證據指出是非人類所為，獵犬也沒有發揮的餘地了。」

漢尼拔回想威爾那雙搖曳不定，透露著不安的眼睛，他幾乎可以肯定，威爾透過眼神接觸就能發揮某種程度的感知能力，只是不知道他能看穿自己到什麼程度。

幾年前曾有一名年輕的獵人幾乎就要追查到漢尼拔的真實身分，讓他對狩魔組織起了一點興趣，潛入組織的目的原本是想要試探這些自稱獵人的凡庸之人究竟有多大能耐，但這幾年卻只看著這些人奮力對付低等的非人類，讓漢尼拔開始感到有些無趣。

一個擁有豐富非人類知識，同時具備強大感知能力的人──漢尼拔不著痕跡地泛出微笑，期待這個人為他帶來他所期待的刺激。


	3. Chapter 3: Dracula

【德古拉Dracula】

在一片荒野中，一名蒼白的女孩被綁在白色十字架上，除了脖子上的咬痕之外沒有明顯外傷，但全身的血液卻幾乎被抽乾。

女孩的外貌特徵與最近連續失蹤案的八名被害者相符，加上也是星期五從家中消失，星期一才在這個荒郊野外被發現，這裡鮮有人煙，若不是碰巧有個倒楣的電力公司維修人員來這附近修理電纜，屍體或許不會這麼快被發現。

警方的法醫人員初步確認過後就通知「加百列」前來接手，因為他們知道，這已經超出他們所能處理的範圍了。

傑克雙手叉腰，滿臉怒容地站在與屍體稍有距離的地方，瞪著在一旁蒐證與調查的組織成員，死者脖子上的咬痕只有兩個小小的洞，透露出一股優雅卻又殘酷的氣息。

「我不懂。」傑克對結束初步勘驗，緩緩走向他身邊的漢尼拔這麼說。「為什麼是十字架？」

在傑克的理解中，十字架、聖水這類聖物是吸血鬼的弱點，即使不能對吸血鬼造成致命傷，也多少能造成一些外傷，且吸血鬼普遍畏懼這些聖物，應該不可能靠得這麼近把屍體綁上去才對，難道這代表有個人類共犯嗎？

「他在嘲笑我們。」這句話悠悠地從傑克身後傳來，看樣子威爾一直站在比傑克更遠一點的地方看著被害人。

「誰？」傑克無法克制煩躁的語氣。「你說綁架犯不是非人類！你還是這麼認為嗎？」

「是。」威爾沒有被嚴厲的語氣嚇退，靜靜凝視夕陽下的蒼白屍體。「但這不是你在找的綁架犯。」

漢尼拔露出很感興趣的表情看著威爾，希望他繼續說下去，雖然不想承認，但他現在的心情就像是個初出茅廬的藝術家，急迫地想知道別人的評語。

「那這傢伙到底是誰！」傑克失去耐性，氣呼呼地走到威爾面前。

「他……更高等。」威爾垂下視線，睫毛微顫。「這是一個始祖。」

──始祖。

毫無預警地聽到這個詞，讓傑克著實地倒抽了一口氣，一時之間說不出話來。

「你確定？」傑克費了好一番工夫才讓自己的聲音不要顫抖。

「我說過那些沒品味的報導只會有反效果。」威爾的目光轉向遠方。「可以麻煩你清場嗎？我需要專心。」威爾把目光拉回到傑克身上，眼神中甚至帶有一絲絕望的神色。

「所有人都離開！退到封鎖線外！」傑克用中氣十足的聲音對全場大吼。「動作快！」

漢尼拔依依不捨地看著威爾，他想知道威爾是怎麼運用感知能力的，更想知道在他專心的情況下，能不能感知到他口中所謂「更高等」的始祖，但如果現在不跟著其他人一起離開就太可疑了，於是他也只好跟在傑克背後走向封鎖線。

等到所有人都離開後，威爾拿下眼鏡，慢慢靠近被綁在十字架上的死者，目光停留在脖子上，隨時看起來都很疲憊的表情蒙上一股悲傷的情緒，接著，他輕輕閉上眼睛，任由感知能力像網子一樣，以他為中心慢慢向外拓張。

再次張開眼睛的時候，威爾站在黎明的荒野中，早晨的陽光讓一切景物染上溫暖的鵝黃色──包括眼前那個恐懼的女孩，以及她身後的十字架。

「我在清晨把妳帶來這裡，妳是我傳達訊息的工具，是我的材料。十字架代表我對那些刻板印象的嘲笑，我要你們知道，那些東西對我沒有用。」

威爾滿意地看著眼前的景色，嘴角露出一抹笑容，那抹笑容既不殘虐也不是嘲笑，而是單純的……欣賞。他踏著優雅的腳步慢慢靠近，伸手撫摸女孩的頭髮，女孩被他觸碰時發出害怕的嗚咽聲，威爾見狀輕輕張開嘴唇，發出宛如在安撫幼兒般的聲音。

「噓──噓──」

他用指尖將女孩的頭髮撩到一邊，露出白皙的頸部，手指順著耳朵輕輕滑至脖子，懷著欣賞的心情凝視了一陣子。

「這是我的設計。」

接著，威爾的眼睛轉為紅色，張開不知道什麼時候已露出獠牙的嘴，毫不留情地朝她的脖子咬下，鮮血頓時灌入口中，他的喉嚨咕嚕作響，大口大口吞下甜美的鮮血，眼睛的顏色也越發明亮，就像熊熊燃燒的紅蓮火焰。

白色光滑材質的十字架倒映出模糊的影子，威爾轉頭用火紅的雙眼凝視那個倒影，卻在下一瞬間被吸入一片漆黑的深淵，身體不斷向下墜。

威爾猛然張開眼睛，倒退好幾步且險些跌倒，他低著頭不斷大口喘氣，臉色蒼白地用顫抖的手拿出眼鏡戴回，接著緊閉雙眼用手搓揉著眉心，全身泛出一層不舒服的冷汗。

努力讓自己稍微鎮定下來後，威爾無視其他人投來的好奇目光，帶著粗重的喘息快步走向在封鎖線外等待的傑克。

「死者被綁在這裡的時候，天已經亮了，一般的吸血鬼在有陽光的時候，能力多少會減弱，不可能在陽光照射下長時間離十字架這麼近，而且……」威爾停頓了一下。「他是在把死者綁上去之後才吸血。」

漢尼拔滿意地挑了一下眉。太令人驚訝了，威爾只是憑藉著感知能力就正確地說出死者被吸血的時間和過程，這讓漢尼拔對他產生更大的興趣，不由得更進一步追問。

「你知道那個始祖在哪裡嗎？」漢尼拔聽說威爾的感知能力強大到可以鎖定非人類兇手出沒的範圍。

「始祖比其他非人類高等，我的感知能力對始祖幾乎沒有用。」威爾聳聳肩，他頂多只能知道這麼多了。

「是哪一個始祖？」傑克雖然大概猜得到，但還是忍不住詢問，他寧可是從別人口中聽到這個答案。

「──德古拉。」威爾用幾乎要聽不見的細微聲音這麼說。「但也只是我的推測罷了，我的能力對始祖沒有用，他……是一片漆黑。」

威爾回想剛才的感知過程，有那麼一瞬間，他覺得對方離自己很近，幾乎可以感受到對方的氣息，但那種感覺稍縱即逝，即使試著勾勒對方的形象，也像是在凝視著漆黑的深淵，什麼都看不透。

威爾替艾倫娜進行感知的時候，總是只告訴她兇手的種族和模糊的形象，比方說，兇手可能是溫迪哥，住在離這裡不遠的樹林裡，從事伐木或是巡山相關的工作。

其實他大可很確定地說，兇手是大約6.3呎高，住在東方那片樹林裡的伐木工人，真實身分是溫迪哥。他刻意沒有說出全部，是因為不想被當成怪物。在威爾的感知世界裡，他總是把自己想像成兇手，親手做出那些殘忍的獵食行為，而在最後，他能透過倒影看到自己──也就是兇手的樣子，以及他身處的環境。

但對於這名始祖──威爾在倒影中只看到一片漆黑，並感受到前所未有的恐懼，那片黑暗試圖將他拉入無底深淵。他從沒遇過這種狀況，這也是當然的，因為他從來沒有面對過任何一個吸血鬼始祖。

「所以之前的失蹤不是他做的？」傑克還是不死心。

「綁架犯是個人類，是那種讓人會放下戒心打開門的人，他用某種方式輕鬆接近被害人。他殺了被害人之後把屍體藏起來，是因為怕被發現，因為他知道一旦屍體被發現，警方就知道兇手是人類了。」威爾用比平常快的速度說著，顯示他的不耐煩，接著他吸了一口氣，指著被綁在十字架上的可憐少女。

「但這個不一樣，他樂於展示他的作品。他要讓所有人知道自己是更高等的存在，樂於告訴大家，你們知道我是誰，但你們拿我沒辦法。」威爾露出了一個諷刺的扭曲笑容。「你們抓不到他的。」他丟下這句話就轉身離開，幾乎是用小跑步衝向自己的車子。

傑克嘆了一口氣，雖然他痛恨有人用這種不耐煩的語氣對他說話，但現在管不了這麼多了，長年追尋的東西突然出現在眼前，讓他有種措手不及，既興奮又害怕的感覺，傑克覺得自己還沒有準備好，整個組織都還沒有準備好面對一個始祖，更何況是最強大的始祖德古拉。

德古拉很少創造同族，也因此美國境內的吸血鬼案件並不多，推測全國中階或低階吸血鬼加起來很可能不超過十名，這些年來，組織也曾殺死過幾名吸血鬼，但從未如此清楚地見到德古拉本人的獵食現場，一直以來保持低調的德古拉，為什麼選在這個時候展示自己的「作品」？這讓傑克有種不祥的預感。

漢尼拔無視陷入沉思的傑克，兀自盯著威爾消失的方向。他喜歡聽到威爾形容他是更高等的存在，大多數人類都不肯承認這一點，只把非人類當成怪物，甚至還有人認為非人類都沒有智慧，在漢尼拔眼中看來，人類才是一群愚昧的生物。

但這個叫威爾的人類不一樣，他不僅聰明，還擁有具威脅性的強大感知能力，就漢尼拔所知，沒有任何人類有這種能耐──甚至非人類也沒有這麼強的感知能力，威爾說中了漢尼拔所有想法和計畫，差一步就能看穿他的面具了，而漢尼拔卻不感到慌張，甚至感受到一抹戰慄般的期待。

漢尼拔想更了解威爾，想從他口中聽到更多讚美，想再次看到他驚慌游移的藍色眼睛，想看到他臉色發白全身顫抖，卻又堅強地克服恐懼分析漢尼拔。

漢尼拔──吸血鬼始祖德古拉的眼中閃過一抹暗紅色，這代表了他現在非常興奮，他有預感，長久以來的無趣生活終於可以找到一點刺激了。


	4. Chapter 4:Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三章和第四章一起更新，別漏掉囉

【Chapter 4:早餐Breakfast】

威爾站在一片樹林裡，他不知道自己為什麼會在這裡。

就在他東張西望，想要弄清楚自己在哪裡的時候，突然聽到身後傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音──有東西在樹林裡，是狐狸？還是狼？威爾努力思考身上有什麼可以當成武器或是可以照明的東西，低頭一看卻發現自己穿著平口短褲和圓領棉質上衣。好吧，看樣子手邊沒有任何可以利用的東西。威爾只好小心翼翼地邁開腳步往前走，盡量不要驚擾到漆黑樹林裡的東西。

我夢遊了嗎？我在哪裡？現在幾點了？

威爾加快腳步，想要盡快離開這個地方，或是找到附近任何可以辨識方位的目標，這時卻發現有東西滴在自己臉上，伸手一抹，發現滴在臉上的東西是紅色的。威爾疑惑地抬頭，發現天空下起紅色的雨，雨勢越來越大，鮮紅色的滂沱大雨打在威爾身上，不對，這不是雨。威爾嗅到血腥味，這是血，貨真價實的鮮血。

大雨在地上形成一灘又一灘的水窪，威爾感到極度恐懼，顧不得漆黑樹林裡潛伏的東西拔腿狂奔，但跑沒多久就被樹根絆倒，整個人向前滾了兩圈，摔在某個水窪裡，水窪中的血水灌入威爾口中，他咳嗽著撐起身體，身下的水窪映照出他的臉──倒影中的自己有著一雙鮮紅色的眼睛。

威爾在恐懼中猛然睜開雙眼，發現自己躺在一片漆黑中。我還在那片樹林嗎？很快的，威爾發現自己躺在柔軟的床上，還蓋著一件毛毯，被汗水濡濕的上衣黏在背上。

又是一個惡夢。

他慢吞吞地撐起身體，把黏在身上的上衣脫下來。時鐘顯示現在凌晨三點多，威爾思考了一下，決定下床沖個澡，然後換上乾淨的衣服，約在四點左右回到床上繼續睡。幸好，第二段睡眠還算平靜，但過沒多久，他就被一陣敲門聲喚醒。

威爾艱難地爬下床，睡前他將厚重的窗簾全部拉上，所以室內幾乎沒有一點光芒，但他推測天應該已經亮了，於是他摸黑打開房門。

「早安，威爾，我可以進去嗎？」

威爾有點恍惚地看著眼前這個披著陽光，身穿棕色西裝外套配上白色襯衫與米色毛料背心的男人。剛醒來的朦朧腦袋一時無法消化這麼多資訊，大腦似乎已經放棄運作，視線無助地飄移著。

「科勞佛呢？」威爾用總算恢復運作的大腦擠出這句話。

「州警找他去看一個現場。」漢尼拔用輕鬆的語氣這麼說。「今天的探險只屬於我們兩個。」

漢尼拔得知傑克今天必須臨時缺席的時候，不禁露出十分愉快的笑容，這代表今天他終於可以和威爾獨處，而且原本的預定是傑克先去接住得較遠的威爾，再與漢尼拔在總部會合，既然傑克必須缺席，去接威爾的工作就落在漢尼拔身上了。他快速抄下威爾的地址，發現那位於維吉尼亞州近郊，印象中那附近有個國家表演藝術公園。

掛掉電話後，漢尼拔估算了一下車程，發現時間只夠準備簡單的早餐，如果可以的話，他希望與威爾第一次的早餐能令他留下深刻的印象，但可惜時間不夠，於是他思索了一下，決定從用簡單的食材吸引威爾的注意。

威爾打開房門時，漢尼拔十分驚喜地發現他似乎才剛醒。漢尼拔帶著早餐到的時候，只比威爾原本和傑克約定的時間早了幾分鐘，他本來預期威爾應該已經做好出門的準備了，所以能看到一頭亂髮、表情迷茫的他，完全是意料之外禮物，在滿意地欣賞威爾驚慌的表情後，漢尼拔再次詢問：「我可以進去嗎？」

威爾眼神飄移了一陣子，似乎有些不情願地默默轉身走回房內。

「我可以當這是同意嗎？」吸血鬼若沒有得到同意，無法踏進任何人類的住家，所以漢尼拔禮貌地再次詢問。

「可以。」威爾簡短地答覆，顯然在壓抑不悅的情緒。

漢尼拔踏進房門時，很快就注意到房內一片漆黑，特別加厚的窗簾防止任何光線透進屋內，客廳裡好幾條狗豎起耳朵盯著這個不速之客，其中一條狗大膽地走近漢尼拔，嗅了嗅裝著早餐的提袋。

「嘿！」威爾出聲制止靠近漢尼拔的那隻狗，打開門把狗兒們趕到室外去，自己則溜進浴室，丟下漢尼拔一個人站在客廳。

「我很注意吃進身體裡的東西，這意味著大部分的食物都是我自己做的。」漢尼拔聽著浴室傳出的水聲，推測威爾大概正在梳洗，於是提高音量這麼說著，把提袋中的保鮮盒放在靠窗的桌子上，並稍微拉開窗簾，讓陽光正好可以照亮桌子。

威爾再次出現在客廳的時候已經穿上一件棉質長褲，頭髮也稍微整理過了。他瞥了漢尼拔放在桌子上的保鮮盒一眼，默默從廚房拿出一些杯盤與餐具。

「我準備了傳統的英式早餐，希望你不會介意。」漢尼拔打開陶瓷保鮮盒的蓋子，把容器放到威爾面前，裡頭裝的是各種香腸與炒蛋。

英式早餐有什麼好介意的？威爾本來有點疑惑，但看到碗裡的內容就懂了。除了切碎的普通香腸之外，還配了兩塊血腸。

威爾看著血腸挑了挑眉，在看過吸血鬼始祖的「作品」之後，竟然還用血腸來當早餐，威爾嚴重懷疑這是漢尼拔的某種挑釁，回敬他上次在傑克的辦公室裡有些失禮的態度，但自己睡過頭穿著睡衣應門，又接受早餐招待，等一下還要麻煩漢尼拔載他去總部，現在實在不適合對食物做任何挑剔，於是他默默拿起叉子戳起一塊血腸送進嘴裡。

「真好吃，謝謝。」血腸散發一股甜味，威爾由衷地這麼說，把碗裡的炒蛋和香腸倒進盤子裡。

「這是我的榮幸。」

聽到威爾的讚美與道謝，漢尼拔有些驚訝，畢竟從剛才到現在，威爾的表現都稱不上有禮。從他看到血腸時挑眉的表情，漢尼拔甚至猜想他有可能把碗推開拒吃。因此，看到威爾第一個先戳起血腸送入口中，還用溫和的語氣稱讚食物，漢尼拔不由得露出微笑。

他注意到這個總是躲避他人視線的男人，似乎有著暴躁易怒的一面，在大多數的時候他很安靜，不常表達自己的想法，但在某些時候卻會為了捍衛自己的意見而變得尖銳，即使面對傑克也毫不例外，那些平常直來直往、口無遮攔的人也不見得有膽頂撞傑克。

「我本來想為我之前用分析突襲你道歉，但我知道我很快又得再次道歉，你終究會厭倦，所以我得減少我的道歉次數。」有鑑於剛才威爾的態度先軟化，漢尼拔決定也為之前不算愉快的初次見面道歉。

「保持專業就是了。」威爾聳聳肩，戳起炒蛋往嘴裡送。

「我們也可以像大人一樣交際，我想我們能成為好朋友。」漢尼拔試探性地這麼說。

「我不覺得你多有趣。」威爾盯著杯裡的咖啡，有些粗魯地拒絕友好的提議。他無法想像自己和心理醫生成為好朋友，尤其是知道心理醫生總會忍不住想要分析他。如果可以的話，威爾希望與眼前這個男人保持工作上的關係就好──雖然現在他穿著家居服與這個人面對面吃著早餐，似乎已經是一般「好朋友」會做的事了。威爾有點後悔在腦袋不太清醒的時候讓漢尼拔進門。

「你會的。」漢尼拔盯著威爾，樂觀地回答。雖然有點失望，但威爾的拒絕也在預料之中，如果他現在就笑著同意反而有些奇怪，再說，沒有追逐就失去了狩獵的樂趣。漢尼拔在腦中愉快地想像之後要透過哪些方式拉近彼此的關係。

「科勞佛說你對追蹤怪物很有一套。」漢尼拔刻意用了「怪物」一詞，就像是要刻意丟小石子到湖中央，看看能激起多大漣漪似的。

不出所料，威爾聽到這句話就皺起眉，把眼前的盤子往旁邊一推，顯示他對這盤友好的早餐失去興趣。

「非人類不是怪物，他們只是跟人類不同。」威爾把手肘靠到桌子上，身體也稍稍向前傾。雖然這也是理所當然，但組織裡的人似乎都對非人類懷有敵意，「怪物」一詞是他們習慣的稱呼，威爾在課堂上會嚴格糾正學生們的用詞，但作用不大。

「吸血鬼也不是怪物？」漢尼拔試探地這麼問。

「吸血鬼會受到鮮血吸引，以鮮血為食，就跟有些人喜歡吃某些特定食物一樣。在他們眼中，人類就是食物，如同我們把牛豬雞鴨當成食物，人類吃血腸也不會受到譴責吧？」威爾在最後刻意提起血腸，事實上，世界上許多國家都有運用動物血入菜的料理。

「德古拉把那女孩的血吸乾，也只是為了填飽肚子？」漢尼拔也放下叉子，模仿威爾的動作，把手肘撐在桌子上，顯示他對這個話題感興趣，鼓勵威爾繼續說下去。

「我認為那是挑釁……或是一個禮物。」威爾用手揉了揉下巴。「比一般吸血鬼更高等的始祖應該不會有強烈的吸血衝動，我猜他長期不飲人血也不會怎麼樣，再說那女孩的血也不是他吸乾的，應該只吸了幾口吧，剩下的大概是用抽血儀器抽乾的。他那麼做單純是因為他『能』那麼做，他要我們知道他『能』，想要我們知道那些綁架案不是吸血鬼做的。」

「因為不同意那些報導，所以決定親自現身。看樣子這個德古拉很重視吸血鬼的名聲。」漢尼拔再次拿起叉子用餐。

威爾推測得沒有錯，一般吸血鬼會有無法抗拒的吸血衝動，若不吸血就會感到極度飢餓，各項身體機能與能力也會快速下降甚至死亡，即使能靠其他動物血暫時充飢，他們對人血還是有一種原始的渴望。但始祖不一樣，就算長期不飲人血也不會像其他吸血鬼那樣虛弱，飲人血能讓始祖的能力變得更強大，但不是必要的食物來源，以漢尼拔的情況來說，他是單純喜歡人血。

「至少現在大家知道有一個真正的始祖了。」威爾啜了一口咖啡。

「聽起來你不認為非人類是邪惡的，那麼，你為什麼要加入組織？」這是漢尼拔一直以來好奇的問題，威爾在許多論文中都指出，非人類只是與人類不同，也拒絕用「怪物」來形容他們。但是「加百列」是一個狩魔組織，加入組織的人多半都志在將非人類趕盡殺絕，讓威爾顯得格格不入。

「就像人類有好有壞一樣，有些非人類懷著惡意，我想阻止那些不單純為了填飽肚子而虐殺人類的人。」

「就像動保團體？宣揚人道屠宰？」漢尼拔用開玩笑的語氣這麼說，聽起來威爾不同意非人類以填飽肚子以外的理由殺人，也不同意用過於殘虐的手法殺害人類。

「類似吧。」威爾聳了聳肩，露出自嘲的笑容。「我知道我是個怪胎。」

「我覺得傑克叔叔把你當成易碎的小茶杯，最上等的瓷器，只當拿來招待最特別的客人。」從傑克對威爾特別容忍的態度來看，漢尼拔不覺得他把威爾當成單純的獵犬，相反的，因為某些原因，傑克對他小心翼翼，也許是因為艾倫娜警告過他？

上等的瓷器？這個形容讓威爾笑出了聲，怪胎、自閉、獵犬，他聽過很多人在背地裡對他的形容詞，但上等瓷器的說法倒是第一次聽到。

「你怎麼看我？」威爾笑了一陣子後收起笑容，認真地直視漢尼拔的雙眼。

透過窗戶透進的陽光把威爾的眼睛照得很清楚，他有一雙淺藍色的眼睛，靠近中間的地方又帶點淺棕色，讓他的眼睛非常有魅力，彷彿能把人吸進去似的。漢尼拔滿意地欣賞他的眼睛，收起笑意回答他的問題。

「當蛇爬進我家底下，我希望你這隻貓鼬能在場。」

威爾愣了一下，接著皺起眉頭，不太明白這個形容的意思。

「其他人多半會用獵犬這個詞。」

「獵犬聽命攻擊，貓鼬順從天性。」漢尼拔享受著威爾微妙的情緒變化，很滿意今天的早餐對話，相信經過這次交談，應該能有效拉近彼此的關係，他再次凝視著仍舊一臉懷疑的威爾，笑著說：「把早餐吃完吧，我們該出發了。」


	5. Chapter 5:Varney

【瓦涅Varney】

接近中午時分，漢尼拔載著威爾來到狩魔組織加百列的總部。

「你在笑什麼？」威爾注意到漢尼拔一路上都掛著若有似無的笑容，終於在停車的時候忍不住問了，畢竟今天對威爾來說絕對不是什麼值得期待的行程。

「因為有機會往簾後一瞥。」漢尼拔看了威爾一眼。「我一直沒有機會見到囚禁在總部的吸血鬼始祖瓦涅。」這句話只有一半是真的，漢尼拔在瓦涅被關進總部之前曾經見過他一次。

瓦涅是個痛恨自己吸血鬼身分的始祖，他不斷尋找破除詛咒的方法，甚至費盡千辛萬苦查到德古拉的下落，希望「最強大的始祖」能殺死他，當然，漢尼拔也如他所願地將他撕成碎片，只可惜吸血鬼詛咒無法輕易破除，即使是德古拉也無法殺死另一名始祖，瓦涅花了一星期才從肉片中再生，再生後他就絕望地主動前往加百列投案。

在瓦涅被囚禁之初，他表示希望加百列能找到方法殺死他，組織上下瘋狂地在他身上試驗各種方法，但經過將近一百年的實驗，還是找不到任何方法有效殺死始祖，最近幾十年瓦涅在總部牢房中的日子算是過得很清閒，由於瓦涅一直以來都沒有殘殺過任何人類，基於某種人道考量，現在只有總部研發出新武器的時候才會在經過他同意的情況下試用。

瓦涅的特殊能力是「讀心」，他看著另一個人的眼睛就能看穿對方的心思，因此組織只讓極少數獵人接近他的牢房，拒絕其他所有訪客，就算獲准與瓦涅說話，也都是透過遠隔連線的方式對話，不讓瓦涅有機會看穿訪客的心思。

漢尼拔希望今天有機會能與瓦涅面對面，兩個吸血鬼始祖在組織內相見，肯定是很有趣的畫面。

「我倒是沒有你的好興致。」威爾陰沉地說。「而且我不認為他會透露跟德古拉 相關的消息。」即使知道透過遠隔連線對話不會被看穿心思，要面對吸血鬼始祖還是讓他非常緊張，害怕前幾天看過的深淵再次出現，一把將他拖進無底的黑暗之中。

「也許知道德古拉作案，他會願意發表意見。」漢尼拔的心情依舊很好，因為他知道瓦涅不會這麼做。

為了尋找破除詛咒的方法，瓦涅被囚禁之前見過所有吸血鬼始祖，甚至包括當時還活著的始祖珂萊夢德，但就漢尼拔所知，他在這百年來都沒有透露任何一名始祖的資訊。吸血鬼始祖之間一直維持著互不干涉的平衡，若非必要也不會互相聯絡，因此他們並非隨時知道對方的下落，加上自從珂萊夢德死亡後，始祖就只剩下四名，對彼此來說，他們是對方僅有的「同族」，漢尼拔有十足的把握，認定他不會隨便出賣同族。

「也許始祖之間不會互相聯絡，瓦涅也許從沒見過德古拉。」威爾與漢尼拔待在通往地下牢房的電梯，他的目光緊盯著電梯面板，自從踏進總部，他就一直處於緊張的狀態。

「你說得對，如果他們會互相聯絡，也許瓦涅就會知道珂萊夢德是怎麼成功的。」

珂萊夢德是目前唯一死亡的始祖，她與一名教士相戀並結婚，兩人過著低調的生活，但由於她出色的美貌太過引人注目，最終被另一名暗戀她的教士發現身分，教會逼迫她的丈夫誘騙她喝下聖水，在珂萊夢德喝下聖水痛苦不已的時候聯合其他教士們用木樁貫穿她的心臟，在她的頭被砍下的時候，她整個人化為灰燼，再也沒有復活。

珂萊夢德的死亡至今仍是一個謎，漢尼拔完全不認為普通聖水、木樁和砍頭能真正殺死一名始祖。珂萊夢德的丈夫拒絕透露聖水的配方，失去心愛妻子的他搬離原本的家鄉，不與任何人來往，最後孤單地死去。加百列多年來也一直試圖重現當年所使用的聖水，最後也徒勞無功。瓦涅與珂萊夢德曾經一起研究過破除吸血鬼詛咒的方法，但顯然連瓦涅也不知道她的死因，如果知道，瓦涅肯定會如法炮製。

漢尼拔沒有見過珂萊夢德，一來是他對其他始祖本來就沒有興趣，二來是他認為一心想要逃離吸血鬼詛咒，甚至還愛上普通人類的珂萊夢德太愚蠢了。人類永遠不可能接納比自己還要高等的存在，親近人類只會失望罷了。

「……對吸血鬼始祖來說，死亡或許是脫離詛咒的唯一希望。」威爾用幾乎聽不見的聲音這麼說，語氣中透露出一絲憐憫。

「這是你感知吸血鬼的成果嗎？」漢尼拔冷冷瞥了威爾一眼，他不需要人類的同情，不死詛咒對他來說不是需要逃離的東西，這麼多年來，漢尼拔已經學會擁抱不死詛咒，甚至享受它。

「不，萊克特醫生。我想你應該比我更清楚，美國的吸血鬼案件非常少。」威爾無視這個明顯的諷刺。「我認為這是因為德古拉挑選他的血族，他不會讓那些粗心大意或是自大魯莽的人成為他的血族，他們太……粗魯了。」

美國境內很少有吸血鬼案件──或者該說是很少有案件被發現。自從看過前幾天那個被綁在十字架上的少女，威爾幾乎可以肯定，德古拉對血族有一套自己的標準，所以美國境內的吸血鬼大概都有跟他類似的特質，聰明、大膽卻也十分謹慎，巧妙地偽裝自己，即使展示「成果」也能確保不會被發現。事實上，好幾起不知道是人類還是非人類犯下的懸案，威爾都懷疑那是吸血鬼所為，只是若沒有正式委託組織參與，威爾也不會主動去調查那些案子，畢竟他不是獵人，而是一名講師。

「你對德古拉的評價似乎很高。」漢尼拔很滿意威爾的推測，剛才一瞬間受到冒犯的感覺也消失無蹤了。

「畢竟他在食物鏈頂端。」威爾聳聳肩，沒有正面回應對德古拉的評價。

電梯經過漫長的下降，終於停了下來。門一打開，就有組織的負責人在門口迎接，把他們帶到一間密閉的小房間，裡面有螢幕與麥克風。

「我們不會直接見到他，對吧？」威爾小心翼翼地再次確認。

「對，他實際上再更深的地下牢房。你們可以透過螢幕看到他，但他看不到你們，只聽得到聲音。」這個負責人用機械般的聲音這麼說完，交代了一下機器的使用方法就離開了。

「我們開始吧？」

漢尼拔沒等威爾回答就打開螢幕，畫面上出現瓦涅的身影，攝影機似乎架在較高且較遠的位置，僅能以俯瞰的角度看到他。他待的牢房看起來十分寬敞，還有一整面牆的書架，正中央有一張大桌和椅子，角落則有乾淨的床與沙發，除了正面厚重的玻璃之外，幾乎像是一間小套房。瓦涅看起來和以前見到的時候沒什麼不同，甚至還比之前乾淨多了，畢竟上次漢尼拔對他的印象是全身沾滿血污的模樣。

「你好，瓦涅爵士。」漢尼拔按下通話開始的按鈕，對著麥克風用輕鬆有禮的語調打招呼。「我是漢尼拔‧萊克特。我與我的同事威爾‧葛蘭姆想要詢問有關德古拉的消息。」

「你好，漢尼拔、威爾。」螢幕上的瓦涅抬起頭看了攝影機一眼，彬彬有禮地從桌前站起來行了一個禮。「但恐怕我無法效勞。」

「我們相信前幾天發現的被害人與德古拉有關，希望你能提供一些資訊。」漢尼拔無視於瓦涅委婉的拒絕，繼續追問下去。「你見過德古拉嗎？」

「是的，我見過。但恐怕我不知道他現在在哪裡，也不知道他的身分，畢竟那已經是一百多年前的事了，你知道的，人都會變。」瓦涅坐回桌前的椅子上，翻開一本彩色的雜誌。

漢尼拔看了威爾一眼，用眼神表達無奈，看樣子瓦涅沒有要透露任何消息的意思。

「你找上德古拉，希望他殺死你嗎？」威爾突然開口，如果瓦涅見過德古拉，幾乎肯定就是這個理由。

「你是威爾，是嗎？」瓦涅十分讚賞地這麼說。「是的，我請他殺死我，但誠如你所見，我沒有成功。」他的用詞是「我」沒有成功，而不是「他」沒有成功。

「他著他的眼睛時，你看到了什麼？」威爾接著問，他想知道瓦涅能不能看穿德古拉的心思，更想知道他是否也見過自己看到的那種深淵。

「什麼都沒看到。」瓦涅笑了笑。「再說我也沒什麼機會看，那時我很快就成了一堆碎肉。」瓦涅見過所有始祖，但他的能力對始祖沒有作用，即使想要讀心，也只會陷入一片迷霧，差別只在珂萊夢德的霧是雪白而又溫暖，卡蜜拉的霧是鮮紅又散發甜味，路希凡的霧是迷濛的藍色，散發慵懶的氣息，而德古拉的則是漆黑而冰冷。

威爾聽了他的回答後陷入沉默，思索著瓦涅這些話到底是真是假。始祖的能力對另一個始祖真的完全沒有作用嗎？還是其實可以看到一點東西呢？

漢尼拔看著陷入沉思的威爾，默默伸手關閉通話。

「我認為直接與他面對面談比較有幫助。」

「不，我不認為。」威爾露出不敢相信的表情反駁，更重要的是，威爾完全不想讓瓦涅看穿自己的心思。「而且你我應該都沒有那種權限。」

「但傑克有。」漢尼拔站起來開門走出去，似乎打算打電話與傑克交涉。威爾來不及阻止他，只能愣愣地看著門關上。

傑克應該會拒絕吧？威爾盯著門板，強迫自己樂觀地這麼想，但同時也隱約猜到，傑克亟欲抓到德古拉，在這種情況下，只要有任何一絲幫助，他都有可能會答應。這讓威爾絕望地想要逃離這裡，與一個吸血鬼始祖面對面根本不是什麼好主意，他很肯定瓦涅不會透露任何資訊，反而是他們腦中的資訊會被看得一清二楚，尤其是威爾，他不想讓任何人看清自己腦中在想些什麼。

過沒多久，漢尼拔就回來了。

「傑克說必須要在他也在場的情況下才行。」漢尼拔難掩失望地這麼說，威爾倒是暗自鬆了一口氣。

「看樣子今天就到此為止了？」威爾站起身，準備以最快的速度逃離這座地下監獄。

「是的，而且傑克要我們過去一趟。」剛才傑克在電話中提到，他早上與州警討論的案子需要威爾的判斷。

「又發現屍體了？」

「恐怕是的。」

根據剛才傑克在電話中的簡短描述，漢尼拔完全不認為有必要中斷今天的行程，但也好奇威爾看到那個案子的感想。在他看來，那是一個很「無趣」的案子，他想知道威爾會不會因為這個案子發怒。想看到威爾更多情緒，如果可以的話，更想看到他失控。


	6. Chapter 6:Vine

【藤蔓Vine】

威爾和漢尼拔來到馬里蘭州近郊的樹林，這裡已經拉起封鎖線，大批警察和鑑識人員一臉嚴肅地在樹林間穿梭，與顯得有些侷促的威爾相反，漢尼拔踩著自在的步伐靠近封鎖線，出示一個隸屬於組織的鑑識人員認出了他，招了招手請守在封鎖線旁的警察放人。

他們鑽過封鎖線往內走，樹林裡被挖出好幾個坑洞，每個坑旁邊都放著一具屍體──或者該說是「一部份的」屍體，那些屍體都很不完整，甚至可以說只剩下屍塊和一些黏糊糊的組織，就像是被什麼藥劑腐蝕過似的。

漢尼拔只瞥了這些屍體一眼，就開始在這片被封鎖的樹林裡尋找傑克的身影。但威爾卻在屍體旁邊停了下來，蹲下身子仔細端詳，露出若有所思的表情。

「威爾！」傑克從遠方大喊，艱難地繞過那些屍塊走過來。

「你好，傑克。」雖然漢尼拔暗自對傑克打斷他們今天的行程感到不滿，但仍禮貌性地向他打招呼。「這裡怎麼了？」

「地方警察被這些屍體嚇壞了，臨時連絡我們過來。初步推測應該是──」

「食人藤。」威爾打斷傑克，但眼神仍舊目不轉睛地盯著屍塊。

「對，但美國應該沒有食人藤。」

食人藤是一種生長在亞馬遜叢林裡的植物，會捕捉大型動物，再分泌出消化液將動物分解吸收。

「現在有了。」威爾終於站起來，環顧四周的其他屍塊，聳聳肩說：「我不知道我來做什麼，傑克。這是食人藤，它甚至不是一種動物，只是大一點的捕蟲植物罷了。」

「食人藤確實算是一種植物，不在加百列的業務範圍之中。」漢尼拔附和，光從傑克在電話裡的粗略敘述，大概可以猜得到是食人藤，這也是為什麼他覺得這起案件十分「無趣」，不值得為這個案件中斷與瓦涅的會面。

食人藤的確少見，但它不是加百列負責處理的那種「非人類」，正確來說它是一種自然界中的植物，就跟其他捕蟲植物一樣，只是它捕食的對象是大型動物罷了，並不代表它是某種具有智慧，蓄意攻擊人類的危險生物。

平常這類案件組織應該不屑一顧，但也許是因為前一起案件讓傑克和整個組織陷入緊張情緒，現在這裡出動了不少人力，仔細地四處蒐集線索。

「你確定？難道不是哪個非人類偽裝的嗎？」傑克不死心地追問。

「不是。」威爾盡了最大努力壓抑翻白眼的衝動。「現場看起來像食人藤、聞起來像食人藤，我不懂有什麼好調查的，挖開這片樹林找到藏在地下的食人藤燒掉就行了，它甚至不會反抗，傑克。」

明顯是食人藤消化液造成的腐蝕痕跡，以及食人藤消化液的味道，威爾懷疑在傑克心裡，大概把每一個非人類都想成高智慧的殺人魔了，實際上非人類襲擊人類的案件，絕大多數都是為了填飽肚子，可能好幾年才會有一起炫耀式的、威嚇式的殺人手法，比方說綁在十字架上的那名少女。

反觀人類似乎才有更危險的殺人狂，比方說遲遲沒有落網，每次做案都會拿走死者部分內臟當作戰利品的「切薩皮克開膛手」，這個案件威爾也聽說過，但因為目前沒有非人類作案的跡象，自然也沒有組織參與的餘地。威爾認為，比起基於捕食目的的殺人，那些為了追求快感殺人的人類更危險。

然而不只是傑克，人們看到人類遭到殺害往往會先聯想到非人類，彷彿把責任推到非人類身上，就能不去解釋人性邪惡的一面，只要把邪惡全部歸到非人類身上就行了。邪惡確實存在，無論是人類還是非人類都有邪惡的一面，威爾無法接受人們選擇刻意忽略人性的邪惡。

「威爾，你要去哪裡？」傑克瞪著開始往封鎖線走的威爾。

「回家。」威爾頭也不回地說。「這裡沒有我的事。」

「威爾剛才與瓦涅通話的時候就很緊張，我想他是壓力太大了。」漢尼拔看著威爾的背影，沒有馬上追上去，他知道威爾終究還是需要自己載他回去。

「我該慶幸我沒有同意讓你們與瓦涅面對面，萊克特醫生，你的工作是確保威爾不會被壓力影響，不是給他更多壓力。」

「心理治療不是魔法，我需要時間慢慢取得威爾的信任，若他不信任我，不讓心理治療起作用，我也愛莫能助。」

「我敢打賭威爾很清楚心理治療的各種招數，而且他很清楚自己的腦袋裡是怎麼回事，所以他才不讓任何人看進去。」

「我有同感。」漢尼拔露出笑容。「威爾很聰明也很敏銳，心理治療對這樣的人很難起作用，但我會盡力。」不會跑的獵物追起來就沒有意思，越有挑戰越能激起漢尼拔的鬥志，他甚至已經開始期待接下來慢慢取得威爾信任的過程了。

「我很期待你的成果。我不確定我還有沒有耐心忍受暴躁的威爾。」傑克這句是實話，一般來說他不會忍受任何人頂撞他或質疑他。

「你不習慣自己的馬廄裡有生病的小馬？」

「你覺得威爾是生病的小馬？」這個形容讓傑克有點意外，難道漢尼拔認為威爾「生病」了嗎？

「我覺得你是這樣看待他的。」漢尼拔看著不可置否地聳了聳肩的傑克接著說：「你的小馬死過嗎？傑克。」

「如果你是要問我在出任務的過程中有沒有痛失過人手，答案是肯定的。為什麼這麼問？」」

「我正在試圖了解為什麼你對威爾這麼小心翼翼。」以漢尼拔對傑克的了解，他很少對部下這麼寬容。「因為你不信任他？還是你怕再度失去小嗎？」

傑克沉默了一陣子才開口：「我已經做過心理評估了。」

「距離上一次心理評估已經有一陣子了。」漢尼拔確實曾幫傑克作過心理評估，但已經是好一陣子前的事了。

「那就等下一次評估再說吧。」傑克結束對話，他一點也不想在到處都是屍體的樹林裡作心理評估。

「也對，我也該去看看威爾的情況了。」漢尼拔向傑克道別後，慢慢走向自己的車子，憑藉著超乎常人的視力，他看到威爾一臉僵硬地坐在副駕駛座，幸好他還有一點理智，沒有直接把漢尼拔的車子開走。

「你還好嗎？威爾。」漢尼拔盡量輕輕地打開車門，避免嚇到他。

「可以麻煩你載我回去嗎？萊克特醫生。」他用沙啞的聲音淡淡地說。

「當然。」漢尼拔發動車子，慢慢滑出這個混亂的現場。

當車子駛出林間小路，來到寬敞的馬路時，漢尼拔再次開口：「傑克把這個單純的案子當成某個瘋狂的非人類，這讓你感到惱怒嗎？」

「我不懂為什麼要把所有的邪惡都推到非人類頭上。」

「你是站在非人類那邊的嗎？」

「我研究非人類，自認還算了解他們，但這不代表我永遠站在他們那邊，我的所學讓我有能力分辨哪些是好人那些是壞人。」也許是因為剛才獨自待在車上，讓情緒冷卻下來了吧，威爾的聲音現在聽起來平靜多了。

「看到別人把非人類都當成壞人，讓你替他們打抱不平。」漢尼拔停頓了一下。「你認為自己不屬於人類嗎？威爾。」

「我時常感覺格格不入，大部分的人把我當怪胎。」他用雙手搓了搓臉頰。「但我不認為自己不屬於人類。」

「但在人類這邊也找不到歸屬感。」

「我不是非人類。」威爾用僵硬的語氣回答。「我只是……可以理解被誤會的感受。」

「因為你也常被誤會，雖然是人類卻不被人類接受，所以你在非人類的世界尋找認同，但你也不是非人類……就像白色的烏鴉。」漢尼拔不禁有些好奇，不知道威爾是不是想成為非人類，如果是，那麼漢尼拔確實有辦法讓他成為非人類──透過轉化的方式，讓他成為自己的血族。

「白色的烏鴉？」

「因為不是黑色，所以被烏鴉排擠，但白色的烏鴉也不是鴿子，沒辦法加入鴿群。」

「也許牠也不想加入鴿群。」

「牠想找到另一群白色烏鴉？不，牠太特別了，牠是獨一無二的。」

「正確來說，每個人都是獨一無二的。」威爾用有些諷刺的語氣這麼說。

「但你不是，威爾，你是獨特的，所以才會感到孤獨。」

「我倒覺得你跟我一樣孤獨，萊克特醫生。」

無論威爾這句話是出於諷刺還是真心，漢尼拔都很佩服他看穿了這點，但現在還不是時候，還不是告訴威爾真相的時候。

「那我們也許可以互相取暖。」漢尼拔用開玩笑的方式巧妙迴避了這個問題。

「只要你無法克制不去分析我，我想我們應該沒辦法當朋友。」威爾再次重申今天早上的立場。

「傑克要我當你的支柱，好讓他安心把你拉到前線。」

「心理治療對我不管用。」威爾聳聳肩。

「或許我們可以單純地聊天，而不是醫生與病人。」漢尼拔轉頭看著威爾。「就像現在這樣。」

「如果這能讓傑克安心的話。」威爾扯動嘴角作出一個勉強的笑容。

「我在巴爾的摩有一間診所。」漢尼拔在總部有一間辦公室，但幾乎沒有使用，替組織裡的獵人們進行心理評估、心理治療或諮商時，他會使用位於巴爾的摩的私人診所，這間診所不只對獵人開放，也會接受一般病人。

「我白天多半有排課。」

「那就約晚上吧，七點半？」

以前遇過的心理醫生都把威爾當成研究對象，那讓威爾非常不舒服，彷彿不被當人看，但跟萊克特醫生說話的時候卻意外地自在，威爾一開始以為這個總是穿著完美西裝的醫生肯定跟其他心理醫生一樣，用研究物品的角度來分析自己，但經過今天一天的相處，對他稍微有點改觀了，雖然實在不覺得心理治療可以趕走那些惡夢，但威爾願意嘗試看看。

「應該不需要每天都去吧？」

「當然，你可以挑你方便的時候來。」漢尼拔知道威爾願意定時來診所，發自內心地露出笑容。

「既然不是正式的醫生與病人關係，我猜你會跟傑克打小報告？」

「我不會把我們交談的內容告訴他，頂多只在他詢問你的狀態時，告訴他我的感想。」漢尼拔知道現在的威爾就像驚慌的小動物，一點不信任感都可能嚇跑他。「或是你希望完全保密？」

「那就交給你的專業判斷吧，萊克特醫生。」威爾知道傑克絕對不可能不問，而以漢尼拔的立場，當傑克問起的時候也很難拒絕透露，他不想為難這位醫生。

「請儘管相信我的專業。」漢尼拔把手貼在胸前，對威爾微微一行禮。


	7. Chapter 7:Family

【家庭Family】

「跟我談談你母親。」

自從上次達成「聊天」的共識後，漢尼拔與威爾已經維持好幾週這樣下班過來聊一聊的關係了。如果是面對其他病人，漢尼拔偏向要求病人坐在對面的椅子上，他認為適度的眼神接觸能帶給病人穩定的感覺，但威爾不算是他的病人，因此他們聊天的時候，漢尼拔不會強迫他坐在對面的椅子上，容許威爾在辦公室裡到處走動，甚至要窩在二樓的書架旁也可以，這讓威爾輕鬆很多，漸漸地不再對漢尼拔感到抗拒，今天他乖乖地坐在漢尼拔對面的椅子上。

「好懶的心理分析啊，萊克特醫生，只採最下層的果實。」威爾勾起唇角，直視著漢尼拔的眼睛，刻意用諷刺的語氣這麼說，但他知道這位風度翩翩的醫生不會因為這點諷刺生氣。

「我懷疑那顆果實掛在最高的樹枝上，很難搆到。」漢尼拔維持一貫平靜的態度，對威爾的諷刺一笑置之。

「我母親也一樣，我沒有了解過她。」他移開視線，盯著對面那張沙發的扶手。

「這個開頭很有趣。」漢尼拔鼓勵威爾繼續說下去。

威爾抬起頭深吸一口氣，漢尼拔從他緊繃的嘴唇判斷，威爾大概不想談這個話題，雖然已經進行過數次對話，每次氣氛都還不錯，但威爾的防禦心還是很強，遇到不想談的就會輕輕帶過或轉移話題。

「那跟我談談你的母親吧，我們從這裡開始。」

果然，威爾轉移了話題，但漢尼拔也不想逼他說，於是順著話題談起自己的家庭：「我雙親在我很小的時候就過世了，直到１６歲才被叔叔收養。」

「看來你我有不少共同點。」威爾原本就隱約覺得漢尼拔應該也沒有任何親近的家人。「我母親很早就過世了，我幾乎不記得她的臉。父親也在我１０多歲的時候過世。」

「但你給自己創造了一個家庭。」漢尼拔想起那一屋子的狗，他覺得威爾還是渴望家人，渴望陪伴。

「呃，我確實收養了一家子的流浪狗。」

「那是你理想中的家庭關係嗎？忠誠、信任、陪伴？」漢尼拔突然覺得，造主和血族的關係似乎也有點像飼主與狗。血族對造主有絕對的忠誠，不會為抗造主的命令，永遠尊敬著他們的造主。

「我不知道，家庭對我來說就是有種說不上來的格格不入，就像一套不合身的西裝，我一直沒辦法進入這個概念。」威爾再次避談。

漢尼拔推測，威爾小時候和父親應該也不親近，也許是因為看到他會想起早逝的妻子？漢尼拔認為威爾應該長得跟母親很像，雖然他刻意留了鬍子，讓自己看起來陽剛一些，但藏在雜亂的鬍渣和不修邊幅的捲髮之下的肯定是一張很清秀的臉。

「傑克最近似乎學乖了。」漢尼拔也不再繼續逼威爾談論家人，他換了個話題，自從上次食人藤事件之後，傑克就沒有再聯絡威爾，但其實傑克還是持續接到一般警察的諮詢，只是他學會若還不確定是非人類作案就不去打擾威爾。

「是啊，最近挺平靜的。」威爾笑了笑，暗自對於漢尼拔不再執著於家庭話題鬆了一口氣。

其實漢尼拔更想看到威爾為案件心煩的樣子，在平靜的狀態下，威爾總是很快地建立起堡壘，不讓任何人窺探自己，只有憤怒、恐懼或是混亂的情況下才會顯露出真正的一面。

他從自己的忠實血族口中聽說了最近在非人類之間流傳的謠言，認真思索該怎麼樣讓那起看似普通人類犯案的案件與組織扯上關係，那些平庸的警察就是看不穿當中的細節，如果不幫他們一把，他們大概永遠也想不透吧。漢尼拔臉上保持專業的微笑，與威爾閒聊一些他喜歡聊的話題，同時也在心中暗自盤算著接下來的計畫。

過了一週，威爾接到傑克的電話時心想，該來的還是會來。他就知道平靜的日子不會持續太久。

威爾來到維吉尼亞州的雷斯頓，一個家庭在客廳被處決式地殺死。除了這一起案件之外，之前在緬因州和康乃狄克州也都有類似的案件，警方調查認為下手的是這些家庭失蹤的孩子，懷疑他們聚在一起聯手謀害自己的原生家庭，原本朝著未成年青少年殺人的方向調查，但在幾天前，哈佛大學一名叫海姆立克的知名犯罪研究專家兼犯罪側寫師表示，這些青少年應該有一個成年人帶頭，深入調查後才挖掘出另一個可能性──專門抓走小孩子的非人類。

威爾站在散發難聞氣味的兇案現場，身邊已經清場，他站在客廳裡拿下眼鏡閉上雙眼，任憑那種熟悉的感覺席捲自己。

在這家人團聚的日子，大家在客廳等著拆禮物，一群沒有被邀請的客人，帶著自己的「家人」闖入，大家都嚇得不敢動，連最小的小孩子都乖乖的。

我感到一切都在我的掌握之中，孩子很快就會消滅那個「假的」家人，與自己選擇的家人在一起。戴著愚蠢聖誕帽的傅里斯特先生和其他孩子先被處決，媽媽留給那孩子，這是他必須做出的選擇，但是有事情出錯了。

那孩子臨陣退縮，雙手顫抖以至於打偏了，媽媽倒在地上抽搐，他慌了，不知道該怎麼辦，我嘆了一口氣，舉起槍在媽媽頭上補了一槍，那孩子失控地尖叫、甚至抓著我搥打，這個蠢孩子，竟敢這樣對自己的家人。那些假的家人只是找到真正家人的絆腳石，為什麼他就是不懂？

既然這是他的選擇，我也只能拋下他了。我舉起槍對那孩子開了一槍，因為他已不再是我的家人，鮮血噴濺到我臉上，我轉頭看著客廳桌上發亮的銀托盤，上面映出了我的臉。

威爾猛然睜開雙眼，從感知世界中抽離後，極度憤怒的情緒一湧而上，於是他用雙手按住雙眼，努力讓自己的情緒平靜下來。

「威爾！」傑克看到搖搖晃晃的威爾，從遠處一個箭步衝上來。

「芭芭雅嘎。」威爾依舊用雙手按著眼睛，用帶著喘息的聲音說出他所看到的景象。

「俄國傳說中專門綁架小孩子們的怪物。」漢尼拔補充道。

「目前警方已經鎖定幾個失蹤的孩子，並認為他們應該是一路往南移動。」傑克翻開手中的資料，上頭有好幾張孩子的照片。

「她帶走這些孩子，想要成為他們唯一的母親，所以說服他們抹除自己的原生家庭，她希望那些孩子們只愛著自己。」威爾終於恢復平靜，拿出眼鏡重新戴上。「你們要找的是一個外型削瘦，年紀稍長的女性。既然他們不斷移動，就可能需要到超市購買生活必需品，調出這裡以南，位於北卡州和喬治亞州之間所有超市的攝影機，看看有沒有拍到失蹤的孩子們，以及他們身邊的年長女性。」

「是她殺死這些家庭？」漢尼拔試探性地問。

「不，主要動手的是那些孩子們，只有這次失手的孩子是她親自下手。大概是殺雞儆猴吧。」威爾看著唯一一具中彈後又被丟進壁爐燒得焦黑的小小屍體。

「所以這具焦屍就是傅里斯特家失蹤的孩子？他帶著芭芭雅嘎和其他同伴回到家裡殺死自己的家人？」傑克露出難以置信的表情，這也是當然的，人類殺死人類是大家最不願意面對的事實，更何況下手的還是未成年的小孩子。

「那些孩子們與芭芭雅嘎之間發展出一種俘虜情誼，這是對於新主人產生的一種被動心理反應，在人類社會中數百年來都是一種關鍵的生存技能，只有與新主人產稱情誼才能生存，如果反抗就會變成盤中飧。」威爾平靜下來後，說話語氣變得格外冰冷，似乎正在努力不讓其他情緒影響自己。

漢尼拔幾乎是用一種陶醉的眼神看著威爾，他一閃即逝的真實情感與上次的恐懼不同，這次他隱約透露的是憤怒，他能看到威爾眼中燃燒的陰暗的火焰，而且他意外地發現，威爾在這樣的情緒下展現出的態度是極為冷靜的，他沒有像之前被激怒時那樣，用尖酸刻薄的語氣武裝自己，現在的威爾就像一把閃著冷冽光芒的利刃。

這次的芭芭雅嘎就某種程度上來說也是在尋找家人建立家庭，就像威爾撿流浪狗回家一樣，這個芭芭雅嘎帶走在家中不被重視的孤獨孩子。照理說威爾應該可以感同身受才對，但他對芭芭雅嘎卻是滿腔的怒火，也許是因為不能接受她慫恿那些孩子下手殺死原生家庭？

當調查工作結束，威爾走向自己的車子時，漢尼拔叫住他。

「威爾，今天想要談一談嗎？」雖然漢尼拔不願意強迫威爾，但他對於今天的威爾太感興趣了。

「我看起來這麼糟嗎？萊克特醫生。」威爾自嘲地笑了笑。

「不，你一點也不糟。」他停頓了一下，思索該怎麼說服威爾。「我只是對今天這個案子有點震驚，想要找人聊一聊。」

「我以為你已經習慣這種事了。」威爾露出驚訝的表情，他聽說漢尼拔經常隨著獵人一起出外勤，應該已經看遍各種現場。

「不，小孩子殺死自己的原生家庭，這樣的案件永遠不可能習慣。我必須很羞愧地承認，這影響到我了。」漢尼拔皺起眉，裝出哀傷的表情。

「確實很難接受。」威爾垂下眼簾，語氣也明顯軟化。「那等一下在診所見面？」

「如果你願意，也可以到我家來，我做晚餐給你吃。」

「呃，這太麻煩你了，我們還是約在診所見吧？」雖然彼此認識已經一個多月，但威爾對於去漢尼拔家共進晚餐的提議還是有些抗拒。

「沒問題。」漢尼拔也沒有堅持，他知道不能太急躁。

漢尼拔自己也有開車來，於是他在前面帶路，領著威爾開車到他的診所。

「我需要喝杯紅酒，希望你不介意。」漢尼拔先讓威爾進到辦公室後這麼說。

「當然。」威爾把外套往躺椅一扔，然後坐在辦公室中央的沙發上。

漢尼拔打開靠牆的櫥櫃，從櫃子裡拿出一瓶酒，替威爾和自己各倒了一杯。威爾接過杯子後直接喝了一大口，然後把杯子放在沙發旁的小桌子上，這很符合他給人的感覺，漢尼拔認為優雅地搖晃酒杯品嘗酒香的動作不太適合威爾。

平常漢尼拔不太能忍受他的病人們不把外套掛好，但對威爾卻莫名寬容地任憑他把外套或包包丟在椅子上。漢尼拔自己也不太了解這到底是什麼樣子的心情，這種會被他視為粗魯的動作在威爾身上卻都變得可以接受。

「你今天在現場感覺很生氣，是什麼讓你這麼憤怒？」漢尼拔坐在威爾對面的沙發上，優雅地先聞過紅酒香氣後小啜了一口。

威爾站起來，開始在辦公室裡踱步，他情緒不穩的時候就會這麼做。

「因為就算抓到那個芭芭雅嘎，我也不了那些孩子，沒辦法把他們放棄的東西還給他們。」

「家庭。」

「對，我也沒辦法抹去他們殺死自己家人的事實，一切都回不去了。」威爾頹然坐回沙發上，把剛才放下的酒杯一飲而盡。「今天不是你說需要聊一聊嗎？怎麼又開始問我的感受了。」

「抱歉，已經成為習慣了。」

「你不會覺得很無力嗎？」

「是的，我和你一樣，覺得自己幫不了那些孩子。」漢尼拔表現出能夠體會威爾想法的態度。

「就算抓到她，也沒辦法讓狀況變好，傷害已經造成了。」威爾沮喪地盯著地板看，他一直希望能透過自己的能力，讓世界變得好一點，但最近無論是德古拉的案子還是今天的案子，都只讓他再次體悟自己無法改變一切。

「但我們可以讓狀況不會繼續惡化，只要抓到她，就不會有更多孩子經歷同樣的遭遇。」

「嗯，正面思考。」

「看盡了世界的陰暗面，總要設法讓自己往好處想。」漢尼拔認真地盯著威爾：「我認為你當講師是很正確的選擇，你太善良了，威爾，這讓你不適合當一名獵人。」

「你大概是第一個會這樣形容我的人。」威爾苦笑了一下。「大部分的人會說因為我是個怪胎，或是因為我不會跟人合作。」

「他們不瞭解你。」漢尼拔再次啜了一口紅酒。「我和他們不一樣。」


	8. Chapter 8:Baba Yaga

【芭芭雅嘎Baba Yaga】

「芭芭雅嘎是一種專門綁架小孩、吃小孩的非人類，事實上，世界各國都有形象不太一樣，但本質上類似的傳說，比方說坎卜斯、庫庫伊、床邊妖怪，一般認為他們都屬於同一種族，其中芭芭雅嘎的形象是一名相貌醜陋的老太太。」威爾站在講台上，背後的投影片上是一個有著尖鼻子尖下巴的老婦人。

「芭芭雅嘎不同於坎卜斯或庫庫伊等其他傳說，大部分以女性的形象出現，有人說她們其實很喜歡小孩，只是因為外表會嚇到孩子，所以才會用擄人的方式抓走小孩子，有些地方也流傳著芭芭雅嘎會幫助受虐孩子的故事……」威爾說到一半，看到傑克快速從入口進到教室。

「好，下課了，所有人出去！」他一進來就朝學員們大叫，看到愣在原地的學生後更是提高音量。「沒聽到我剛才說的嗎？快出去！」

學生們這才立刻起身，大氣都不敢喘一聲地迅速離開教室。

威爾嘆了一口氣，把手中的講義扔到桌上：「你讓我很難提供教育，傑克。」

「一家在維吉尼亞州亞力山卓的便利商店拍到其中一個失蹤的孩子，克里斯歐哈羅蘭，他身邊有一個身分不明的女性，這個孩子的家在北卡羅來納州費頁特維。」傑克一臉嚴肅地拿出監視畫面的截圖地給威爾。「是她嗎？」

「應該是。」威爾雖然用了「應該」，但其實他非常肯定，畫面截圖上的女性就是那天在感知時看到的面孔。

「我已經聯絡了當地警察，他們組織了武裝小隊，會跟我底下的小組一起行動，你準備好了就走，而你已經準備好了，所以走吧。」

「我不參加追捕行動。」威爾用僵硬的聲音說。

「不一定是追捕，有可能已經是犯罪現場了。」傑克頭也不回地往外走，不給威爾任何拒絕的機會。

威爾只好草草把桌上的講義和電腦收進手提包，一路隨著傑克到總部的停車場。傑克手下的小組已經在那裡集合了。

「謝勒、凱茲、普萊斯。」傑克簡短地介紹他手下的三名獵人，威爾對這三個人也有點印象，他們不僅是外勤獵人，更有法醫方面的專長，看樣子傑克是真的有考慮到一踏進房子只看到屍體的可能性。

「你是威爾‧葛蘭姆，我看過你發表的狼人論文，非常精彩。」小組當中唯一的女性獵人貝弗莉‧凱茲馬上就認出了威爾。

「聽說這次是你鎖定兇手？沒想到能和大名鼎鼎的威爾‧葛蘭姆一起工作。」三人當中年紀最長的吉米‧普萊斯對威爾露出笑容，從他的笑容判斷，他所謂的「大名鼎鼎」應該不是某種反諷。

「我們出外勤的時候可沒閒工夫保護老師，建議你和萊克特醫生待在外頭。我們可以出發了嗎？」布萊恩‧謝勒則是有點不耐煩地催促大家。

「威爾，這個姑且拿著，你跟萊克特醫生一起。」傑克拿出一把組織特製的改造槍給威爾，然後用下巴指著漢尼拔那輛車。

「抱歉打擾你講課了。」漢尼拔替威爾打開了副駕駛座的車門。

「打擾我的是傑克。」威爾雖然不太習慣有人幫自己開車門，但還是乖乖坐上車，他猜想，漢尼拔大概不管對誰都這麼紳士吧。

組織裡的一行人在路上與當地警察會合，好幾輛車浩浩蕩蕩地前往失蹤男孩的家，威爾暗自想著，對付一群孩子，出動這麼多警察真的有必要嗎？

「第一次參與追捕行動？」

「嗯，我通常避免參與外勤任務。」威爾看著剛才從傑克手中接過的槍，這種槍經過特殊改造，專門用來對付非人類，他希望自己不會面臨需要開槍的狀況。

路上漢尼拔試圖要跟威爾聊些輕鬆一點的話題，但始終無法讓威爾放鬆，最後漢尼拔決定給他一點空間，不再繼續找話題，兩人保持沉默直到車子停在男孩家門口。

當地警察和傑克的小組下車後衝入建築物，威爾則與漢尼拔留在門口。

「她還在這裡。」威爾突然低聲說，眼神望向離主建築物有些距離的小屋，納裡應該是男孩家的倉庫之類的地方。

「你感知得她在哪裡？」漢尼拔有些驚訝，他沒聽說過威爾除了重建作案過程外，還能感知到非人類的確切所在位置。

威爾還來不及開口回答，屋裡就傳出一聲槍響，接著，他看到一個小小的人影從後院跑出來，於是想也沒想地拔腿追上去。

小孩跑得很快，但威爾知道他要去哪裡，於是直接從另一頭朝倉庫小屋跑，果然順利在倉庫門口叫住那孩子：「克里斯，等等。」

男孩轉身的同時舉起手槍，威爾也反射性地舉起手中的槍指著男孩，但他很快就想到眼前只是一個小男孩，於是威爾舉起手表示自己不會開槍。

「沒關係的，克里斯，你已經回家了，把槍放下，好嗎？」

這時，一名年長的女性拿著槍從小屋裡走出來，她輕輕抱住男孩，用溫柔的語氣在他耳邊說：「開槍打開他，克里斯。」

男孩的雙手不斷發抖，威爾慢慢地蹲了下來，把手中的槍放在地上。

「克里斯，拜託你。」

男孩聽到威爾輕柔的聲音，也漸漸放下手中的槍，但年長女性這時卻把槍抵在男孩的頭上。

「克里斯，殺了他，不然我就只能殺了你。」

威爾感覺得到眼前的芭芭雅嘎散發出殺氣，她是認真的，隨時有可能無情地開槍打爆這個小男孩的頭，其他獵人和警察都還在主建築物那邊，似乎沒有察覺這裡的動靜，現在呼救應該來不及，而他也感覺不到漢尼拔是否在附近，也許還留在車子旁邊。

「克里斯，別怕，不會有事的。」威爾安撫那個全身顫抖的小男孩，同時把重心稍稍往前傾，以便隨時伸手把剛才放下的槍撿起來。

「克里斯。」女人眼中閃過一絲冷酷，手指稍稍用力。

就在威爾判斷女人要扣下扳機的時候，他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撿起地上的槍，毫不猶豫地朝女人射擊，女人中槍之後失去平衡，小男孩也腿軟地跪倒，威爾站起來一邊靠近一邊繼續朝女人開槍，直到把整個彈匣都打完，他仍神經質地不斷扣動扳機。

女人身上的血噴濺到威爾的臉上與眼鏡上，漢尼拔帶著欣賞藝術品的心情看著這一幕，染血的威爾美得讓他幾乎忘記呼吸，晚了幾秒才回過神，假裝急急忙忙趕過來的樣子，扶起倒在地上的男孩查看他的狀況，順便近距離繼續欣賞威爾的表情。

聽到槍聲後，傑克與他的小組和當地警察也趕了過來，被特殊子彈擊中的女人現出了芭芭雅嘎的原型，化成尖鼻子且有著一張血盆大口的老太太，身中數槍的她躺在血泊中不斷微微抽搐，威爾則是居高臨下面無表情地看著她，雖然他的呼吸因為緊張而顯得很急促，但眼中散發的不是恐懼，而是某種更冰冷、黑暗的情緒，接著，威爾緩緩張開嘴，伸出舌頭舔了一下沾在自己嘴唇上的血。

這幅景象讓漢尼拔有種被電擊到的感覺。多麼美啊，他猜想這是威爾第一次殺人，但威爾的表現沒有初次開槍的人常有的驚慌失措，從撿槍到開槍都十分冷靜，而開槍後他也沒有後悔或慌亂的樣子，反而帶著睥睨的眼神欣賞自己造成的死亡，最後無意識地舔嘴唇的動作更是讓漢尼拔忍不住嚥下一口口水。

「威爾，你還好嗎？」傑克小心翼翼地向威爾搭話。

聽到傑克的聲音，威爾像是被驚醒似地丟下槍倒退了幾步，剛才冷酷睥睨的表情瞬間消失，換上驚恐蒼白的臉孔，全身也開始緊張地發抖。

漢尼拔不禁好奇，現在這個驚慌樣子是威爾刻意裝出來的，還是剛才的冷酷只是無意識中的反應？如果平時溫文儒雅、容易緊張害怕的他是刻意假裝出來的形象，那麼威爾肯定是個演技非常精湛的人，因為就連漢尼拔也看不出破綻，所以他很快就打消了這個念頭，他認為剛才威爾只是展現出平常藏得很深的陰暗面，那個陰暗面可能連威爾自己都沒有意識到。

「萊克特醫生，這裡交給我們處理吧，你先送威爾回去。」傑克用意味深長的眼神看著漢尼拔，言下之意是要他好好安撫威爾。

「來吧，威爾，你需要清理一下。」漢尼拔柔聲這麼說，伸手按住威爾的肩膀，將他輕輕推離現場。

漢尼拔向後來趕到的醫護人員要了乾淨的毛巾，沾了點水捧起威爾的臉，細心地替他擦掉臉上噴濺到的血，期間威爾一動也不動，似乎還處於驚嚇狀態，眼神也十分空洞，失去了平時的光彩。

「威爾，我需要你看著我。」把威爾臉上的血跡擦乾淨之後，漢尼拔用雙手捧著他的臉這麼說。

威爾聽到聲音，緩慢地移動視線對上漢尼拔的雙眼。很好，看樣子還有反應。

「我現在送你回家，好嗎？」

「好的，謝謝。」威爾用幾乎聽不見的細微聲音回答。

見到威爾有反應後，漢尼拔讓威爾坐上車，往狼阱的方向開，一路上威爾都保持沉默。漢尼拔用餘光打量望著窗外不知道是在發呆還是在想事情的威爾，有點失落地想，現在這樣的威爾真無趣，他想看到威爾更多表情，更多強烈的情緒反應，以及更多像剛才那樣殘虐的動作。

回到狼阱後，威爾終於回過神，自己打開了家門，蹲下來跟狗狗們打了招呼。

「需要我留下來陪你嗎？」

「不用。」威爾把臉埋在其中一隻狗身上，含糊地回答。

「好的，那麼……洗個熱水澡，早點休息，需要談一談的話也歡迎隨時聯絡我。」漢尼拔說完後轉身離開，他認為有必要讓威爾好好沉澱一下。

回到自己車上發動車子時，漢尼拔不禁露出笑容，他越來越期待今後的發展了。

傑克在芭芭雅嘎事件後隔了兩天才前往威爾講課的教室，一方面是因為事件後他也有很多工作要處理，另一方面是他希望讓威爾沉澱幾天，畢竟那天開槍後威爾感覺嚇壞了。

但他踏進教室時，發現站在講台上的人是艾倫娜‧布魯。艾倫娜注意到傑克時暫停講課，帶著一副生氣的表情慢慢走向他。

「威爾在哪裡？」

「你答應過我，不會把他逼到臨界點的。」

從艾倫娜口中得知，威爾向學院請了兩星期的假，這段時間主要由艾倫娜代課，當她需要出外勤的時候會找其他具有專業知識的獵人來講課。傑克離開教室後回到辦公室打了電話給萊克特醫生，再次請他多注意威爾的精神狀態，威爾確實是具有出色的能力，傑克也不想這麼快壓垮他。


	9. Chapter 9:Coffee

【咖啡Coffee】

又過了幾天，一天清晨漢尼拔接到總部來電，告訴他有人清晨四點就在他的辦公室外等候。

「雖然我有可能是在夢遊，但我可以安全地假設你現在不是在夢遊嗎？」漢尼拔在五點多匆匆趕到總部的辦公室，威爾告訴漢尼拔，他凌晨兩點左右被發現在狼阱大馬路上夢遊，被警察送回家。

「抱歉，一大清早來打擾你。」威爾一臉倦容站在漢尼拔的辦公室內，他被警察送回家之後還是睡不著，於是稍微梳洗一下就駕車直奔總部，現在回想起來，漢尼拔有說過他大部分時間都不在總部，今天等於是硬把他吵醒，一大早叫來總部。

「你永遠不需要為來找我道歉，病人才需要預約看診時間，但我的大門永遠為朋友敞開。」漢尼拔從保溫瓶裡倒出咖啡，加了一匙糖後遞給威爾，經過一個月左右的來往，他知道威爾不太習慣喝黑咖啡。「但如果不嫌棄的話，我更歡迎你來我家。」

「我不知道你家地址。」話說出口的同時，威爾自己也嚇了一跳，這樣說彷彿自己有意要去他家似的。

「這是我的錯。」漢尼拔拿起辦公桌上的便條紙，快速寫下位於巴爾的摩的自家地址。「這是我的地址，隨時歡迎你來。」

「謝謝。」威爾猶豫了一下，還是伸手接過那張便條紙，小心翼翼地摺起來收進口袋。

「成年人的夢遊比兒童期來得少見。」漢尼拔一邊在自己的杯子裡倒咖啡一邊說。

「有可能是癲癇嗎？」

「我還是相信老派論點，創傷後壓力。傑克科勞佛讓你接觸很骯髒的現實。」

「我沒有被逼著去出外勤。」雖然傑克的態度是強硬了一點，但如果威爾堅持不去，傑克大概也拿他沒轍。

「我不會用『逼』這個字，我會選擇用『操縱』來形容。」漢尼拔認為傑克利用威爾善良的心，引誘他來幫忙，這讓漢尼拔有些不高興，他希望自己是唯一能夠操控威爾的人。

「我能應付得來。」威爾盯著手中的咖啡，但這話連他自己都不太肯定。

「當人遇到可怕的事件時，會有兩種極端的反應──否認它與挑戰它，在這兩種極端反應之間搖擺不定，非常容易產生心理創傷。」

「所以你的意思是說，我應付不來。」

「帶給你掌控感的正常精神狀態，可能會因為這些經歷而崩潰。」

「我的身體不經過我的許可就四處遊走，你認為這就叫做失控了？」威爾開始在辦公室裡踱步，這是他思考時的習慣動作。

「你不這麼認為嗎？」漢尼拔盯著威爾的同時，拿起杯子啜了一口。「當人們面對攻擊性產生心理矛盾的時候，就會容易出現夢遊症狀，你面對攻擊性有產生過矛盾嗎？」

「你說傑克把我當成上等的瓷器，只當拿來招待最特別的客人，但我覺得自己更像一個老舊的馬克杯。」

「你和傑克科勞佛打了惡魔交易，需要面對它的後果。」

「傑克不是惡魔。」威爾很快地反駁。

「但他為了自己的利益不斷逼你，他絕對不是聖人。」漢尼拔平常不會這樣在別人面前詆毀另一個人，因為這樣聽起來很像是刻意離間，但他就是忍不住想要讓威爾疏遠傑克。

威爾聳聳肩，沒有回答，低頭又喝了一口咖啡。

「你最近還是常做惡夢嗎？」

「我感覺惡夢已經成為睡眠的一部份了。」

「你在夢裡看到什麼？」

「屍體，還有血，很多很多血。」威爾沒有說他總是在夢裡看到自己有一對紅色眼睛。「我猜是白天所見的東西跟著我到夢裡了。」

「但那個芭芭雅嘎所作所為是無法原諒的，殺死她應該可以算是為民除害，不會再有孩子被迫做出那些事。」

「殺死她感覺是正當的，是正義的。」威爾用沙啞的聲音說。

「讓你感到痛苦的不是殺死她的行為。」漢尼拔仔細凝視威爾的臉，企圖捕捉他任何一絲細微的反應。「因為殺死她的感覺那麼地暢快，讓你非常不好受，是嗎？」

威爾張開嘴，下唇微微發顫，他在吐出顫抖氣息的同時用輕柔的聲音說：「我喜歡殺死她的感覺。」

漢尼拔用欣賞的眼神看著威爾，嘴角不著痕跡地綻放出一抹微笑。

「上帝肯定也喜歡殺人的感覺，他時時刻刻都在奪取人命，我們不就是依照他的形象創造出來的嗎？」

「這取決於你說的是誰。」威爾有點不懂漢尼拔想要表達什麼，因為人類是上帝的造物，所以會跟上帝一樣喜歡奪取人命？但威爾不相信上帝。

「上帝很強大，就在上週三德克薩斯州，他讓一間教堂的屋頂坍塌，壓死了３４個正在唱聖歌的信徒。」

「所以上帝感覺很愉快嗎？」威爾不太能接受這個說法，畢竟沒有人知道上帝在想什麼。

「他感覺到的是力量。」

威爾猛然抬起頭看著漢尼拔，力量，這確實是他朝芭芭雅嘎開槍時的感受，能夠殺死一個罪大惡極的人，讓威爾感受到一股前所未有的力量。能夠掌握他人的生死，難道不就是一種極致的力量嗎？

漢尼拔沒有繼續說下去，因為他知道他已經說中了威爾藏在心裡的念頭，於是他決定換個話題。

「你對催眠療法感興趣嗎？」漢尼拔試探性地問。

「你說像是把人催眠，然後做些奇怪的舉動，彈指醒來之後完全不記得自己剛才做了什麼？」威爾皺起眉，想起曾在電視上看過的催眠秀。

「不，我說的催眠療法是透過催眠讓人進入深度的放鬆狀態，不少研究都顯示催眠療法有助於改善惡夢、失眠和焦慮。」

「我覺得我應該是不會被催眠的那種人。」聽說有一部分的人天生就難以被催眠，威爾覺得自己應該就是那種。

「但值得一試，你願意試試看嗎？」漢尼拔停頓了一下。「你信任我嗎？威爾。」

威爾凝視著漢尼拔，口中充滿咖啡微苦的味道。說來不可思議，認識漢尼拔也才一個多月，但威爾覺得自己願意信任他，這對威爾來說是有點反常的，通常他不會這麼快信任一個人，於是他朝漢尼拔點了點頭。

漢尼拔笑了，他覺得威爾點頭的樣子就像個孩子，眼中充滿對他的信任。

「那麼，一樣七點半到我的診所來吧。」漢尼拔從威爾手中接過已經空了的杯子。「現在，先回家一趟，試著休息一下。」

＊＊＊

威爾晚上到診所的時候，發現漢尼拔把燈光關掉，只剩下桌上一個造型類似節拍器，燈管會左右晃動的燈。

漢尼拔指示威爾坐在沙發上，用平穩的語調說：「閉上雙眼，想像你在一個安全的地方，感受四肢的重量，注意我的聲音，無論你在哪裡，我的聲音都會一直陪著你。」

漢尼拔的聲音有一股無法抗拒的吸引力，讓威爾不由得照他所說地嘗試放鬆，清空自己的腦袋，只留下漢尼拔的聲音，任憑他的聲音帶領他走向深層──

正如漢尼拔所想，威爾是容易被催眠的類型，他看著表情木然的威爾，知道威爾已經進入深度的催眠狀態。他大膽地靠近威爾，伸手觸碰他柔軟細膩的捲髮，然後慢慢地把手掌從頭髮移到耳朵，接著是臉頰，最後是他薄而嫩的嘴唇，漢尼拔可以想像平常威爾不太照顧自己，大概常吃些微波食品或速食，以這樣的生活習慣來說，他的皮膚算是不錯的了，若是細心照顧，肯定能有非常柔軟滑嫩的觸感。

漢尼拔一手捧著威爾的臉，把鼻子湊到他頸間深吸一口氣，品嘗皮膚底下溫熱鮮血的味道，他驚訝地發現，威爾的血聞起來是甜的，溫熱而香醇並散發甜味。漢尼拔忍不住做了吞嚥的動作，用鼻間輕輕滑過威爾的頸部，運用驚人的意志力克制一口咬下的衝動，現在還不行，他要等到時機成熟，等到威爾不再相信人類，心甘情願成為他的血族。

「告訴我，威爾，你認為你比人類強大嗎？」漢尼拔在威爾耳邊輕喃。

「當然，我能做到他們做不到的事。」威爾抬起頭，挑起嘴角露出自信的笑容，漢尼拔沒有看過威爾這樣的表情。

「好孩子。」他滿意地瞇起雙眼，輕輕在威爾的唇上印下一吻──作為獵物的標記，這是屬於他一個人的獵物。

＊＊＊

威爾被一陣敲門聲吵醒，醒來時發現自己躺在家裡的床上，四周一片漆黑。

現在幾點了？我記得自己從總部回到家，餵了狗遛了狗，然後躺到床上試著小睡一下……門外是誰在敲門？

威爾緩慢地爬下床，打開門發現門外站著的是漢尼拔。

「威爾！你還好嗎？」漢尼拔一臉擔心地這麼問。

「呃……我……」

「我們約好七點半在診所，但你沒有出現，打電話也沒有接，所以我直接過來了。」

「我……我一定是睡著了，抱歉，現在幾點了？」威爾茫然地問。

「九點多了。」

「天啊，對不起。」威爾用雙手摀住臉，揉了揉眼睛。

「不用道歉，我只是來確認你是否平安。」

「我沒想到我會睡這麼久。」

「你昨晚應該幾乎沒睡，我很高興你能享受睡眠。」漢尼拔露出溫和的笑容。「既然如此，我想應該也不需要催眠療法解決你的睡眠問題了？」

「抱歉讓你跑一趟。」

「附帶一提，如果要取消諮商，我的規定是提前２４小時聯絡。」他搶在威爾繼續說出更多抱歉之前接著說：「那麼，晚安了，威爾。」漢尼拔說完就離開玄關，轉身走向停在附近的車子。

威爾愣愣地望著漢尼拔的背影，在愧疚的同時也充滿感激。漢尼拔應該是真的擔心自己出了什麼事，才會大老遠從巴爾的摩開將近一小時的車子過來，只為了確認他平安，已經很久沒有人這樣關心過自己了，他很慶幸能交到像漢尼拔這樣的朋友。


	10. Chapter 10:Angel

【天使Angel】

早上當威爾把狗狗放出門的時候，發現艾倫娜站在外頭。

「早安。」艾倫娜摸了摸其中幾隻狗，她穿著一件黑色的長大衣，底下搭配短裙和靴子，她一向偏好暗色系的打扮，也許跟她的職業有關。

「我沒聽見妳的車子。」

「我開油電車，那種車子超適合跟蹤。」

「呃，我很想回房裡多穿幾件衣服。」威爾只穿著平口褲和短袖上衣，這是他第二次穿著這副模樣被組織的人突襲，上次是漢尼拔，這次是艾倫娜，雖然與她相識已久，但還不是可以穿著睡衣見面的關係，所以這讓威爾顯得有些窘迫。

「我有兄弟。」艾倫娜似乎沒有很介意威爾的穿著。

「我還是去穿件長褲比較好，妳要喝咖啡嗎？」威爾邊說邊往門邊退。「還是我就直接問了，妳來有什麼事嗎？」

「好的。」艾倫娜先回答了第一個問題，隨著威爾往門邊靠近。「只是在好朋友休長假後第一天上班前來問候一下罷了。」

「謝謝關心。」威爾滑進門裡，匆匆從衣櫥裡抓出一件長褲溜進浴室。

艾倫娜進到屋內後看了一圈，這是她第一次踏進來，書籍和各式各樣的東西隨意地擺在地上，但整體卻意外地不會有雜亂的感覺，跟威爾給人的印象一樣，不修邊幅卻又不會讓人覺得邋遢。

「妳坐一下，我幫妳泡咖啡，雖然是即溶式的就是了。」威爾指了指餐桌前的椅子。

「我聽說組織裡提名要表揚你。」

「表揚我什麼？表揚我開了十槍殺死一個芭芭雅嘎？」威爾自嘲地說，他認為這根本不值得表揚。

「傑克希望你能繼續出外勤，你想繼續嗎？」

「我想拯救人命。」威爾把沖好的即溶咖啡擺在桌上。

「那是你第一次殺人，我相信這很難釋懷。」艾倫娜從小就被訓練成一名獵人，但第一次殺死非人類的時候依然讓她感到十分衝擊。

「我可以承受的，而且我每週都會跟漢尼拔聊一聊。」

「那很好，漢尼拔是很可靠的支柱。」艾倫娜鬆了一口氣，至少威爾願意找人聊一聊。

「如果妳需要我出外勤也可以來找我。」

「不，我反對傑克帶你出外勤，如果我也這麼做就太混蛋了。」艾倫娜吐了吐舌頭，接著對威爾眨眨眼。「我比較喜歡我們以前的合作方式。」

他們以前的合作方式就是在艾倫娜的辦公室裡一邊喝啤酒一邊討論案子，坦白說威爾也比較喜歡那種合作方式，至少不會讓他太常做惡夢，實際看到兇案現場比看照片真實多了，不只是看到，甚至還能聞得到、碰得到。

「我過陣子也要出門了，需要提早到教室準備一下。」

「好啊，那我們一起開車去吧，也許在總部附近一起吃個早餐？」

「當然。」威爾笑了笑，他很感激艾倫娜這種關心方式，不會有種高高在上的感覺。

復工後平靜的日子只過了一天，隔天一早就接到傑克的電話，要他到紐澤西州特倫頓的一處汽車旅館。

這次兇手第二次作案，兩次都割開被害人的背部，然後用釣魚線把背部的皮肉吊掛起來，看起來就像是翅膀一樣。一開始警方朝變態連續凶殺案的方向調查，但在第二起案件發生後，他們發現被害人與上次一樣都是罪犯，懷疑這名兇手是能看出對方是否犯過罪的非人類，於是聯絡了加百列。

威爾在出發前草草上網調查了第一個案件，所以對即將看到的現場稍微有點心理準備，同時也驚訝地發現，這類犯罪現場在網路上可以輕易查到照片，他今天就是在一個叫做「罪八卦」的網站上看到第一起案件的照片和相關報導，同一個網站上也詳細地追蹤了各種案件，比方說他看到網站說之前讓傑克找上他的那起連續擄人案件，在出現德古拉的那起之後就戛然而止，網站的管理者推測兇手也成了吸血鬼的犧牲者。

把兇案當成八卦來討論到底哪裡好看了？更何況寫報導的這個佛萊迪‧朗斯喜歡用犀利尖銳的用詞加上許多臆測來讓文章顯得很聳動，雖然威爾無法理解，但這個網站好像意外地受歡迎。

「威爾，我需要你做好心理準備。」傑克一看到威爾下車就這麼說，今天漢尼拔需要留在總部替其他獵人進行心理評估，雖然他非常想要陪著威爾，但傑克認為今天只是來看看現場進行感知，應該不至於有危險，所以拒絕了漢尼拔的提議，獵人的例行心理評估也是很重要的工作。

「我準備好了。」

「再多準備一點，裡面像湯一樣。」或許是因為今天漢尼拔不在，傑克似乎更加關心威爾。

「湯對心靈沒好處。」威爾想起那本著名的小說《Chicken Soup for the Soul》。

「這種湯絕對沒有。」傑克沒有被威爾的笑話逗笑。「你的狀況如何？」

「我感覺我還在枕頭上，沒有睡飽。」最近依然偶爾會做惡夢，睡眠的品質也還是不好，昨天晚上更是特別糟的一次。

「那麼這個正好可以叫醒你。」

威爾走進汽車旅館的房間，看到兩個全裸的人被擺成祈禱的姿勢跪在床邊，背部的皮被整個掀起來，就像一對翅膀。

「好，這下我醒了。」

「鉤子釘在天花板上，連接釣魚線吊起屍體和……翅膀。」傑克走到屍體旁邊，抬頭看著那幾條釣魚線。

「至少我們知道他是個漁夫。」之前見過的女獵人凱茲拿著筆記本正在寫些什麼東西。

「或是維京人。」普萊斯則是蹲在旁邊採集指紋。

「維京人會做這種事？」謝勒則是拿著相機，從各種角度拍攝被害人和現場。

「維京人以前處死基督徒的方法，就是把他們的肋骨折斷，並且把身體像後彎，扯出肺部垂掛起來當成翅膀，以前稱為『血鷹』。」不知道普萊斯到底哪裡學到這種知識。

「所以這跟宗教有關嗎？」傑克盯著威爾尋求意見。

「不，他要轉變他們。」

「我是不知道他這樣睡得好不好啦，但總之兇手昨晚就睡在這張床上，床單還是濕的，他很容易出汗。」凱茲走到床邊指著床單。

「瘋狂昨晚就睡在這裡。」威爾用自言自語般的細小聲音這麼說。

「而且他還吐在床邊。」凱茲用戴著手套的手指沾起床頭櫃上的黃色黏稠物體，旁邊的謝勒看到時露出噁心的表情。

「他無法忍受自己的所作所為嗎？冒汗又緊張到嘔吐。」

「不是緊張，是正義。兇手認為自己昇華了他們。」威爾慢慢靠近屍體，他閉上眼睛深吸一口氣，緩緩地說：「我需要一張塑膠布鋪在床上。」

塑膠布鋪好後，傑克也帶著現場所有人離開，留下威爾一個人在房內，他摘下眼鏡慢慢爬到床上，躺在兇手昨晚躺過的地方並閉上雙眼。

「這不是你們的本質。」威爾在感知世界中張開眼睛，看著床前的兩名死者。「我比你們強大，我輕易制住你們，割下你們背部的血肉代替翅膀。這是我給你們的禮物，讓你們成為天使，成為我所無法成為的天使……替我祈禱。」威爾轉頭看著床邊的鏡子，鏡子裡倒映出一個高大強壯，但臉色卻異常桑白的男人。

威爾打開房門，對在門外等待的傑克說出他亟欲知道的答案：「你們要找的兇手是個拿非利人。」

所謂的拿非利人是指天使與人類所生下的孩子，他們雖然是人類，但特別高大強壯，甚至可以稱為巨人，在歷史上經常成為戰爭英雄，不過這些拿非利人隨著與其他人類通婚，天使之血也逐漸變淡，現代的拿非利人頂多就是比較高一點、強壯一點，幾乎沒有特殊能力。

「現在已經沒有拿非利人了，就算有，一個巨人出沒在社區肯定也很引人注目。」謝勒率先反駁。

「正確來說是沒有純種的拿非利人，他們頂多是比一般人高一點而已，搞不好籃球明星們全都是拿非利人的後代呢。」普萊斯再次展現他的博學。

「兇手很害怕。」威爾沒有理會謝勒與普萊斯的對話，自顧自地接著說。

「害怕？做出這種事的傢伙會怕什麼？」凱茲皺起眉，殺了人會害怕的傢伙根本不會躺在屍體旁邊睡一晚。

「他生病了……大概是腦瘤或是末期的癌症，他害怕自己死在睡夢中，所以製造天使來看照他。」拿非利人後代的壽命雖然比一般人長一點，但少數還是會跟一般人一樣生病，甚至是得到絕症。

「所以我們該鎖定得了腦瘤或是癌症的拿非利人後代？」普萊斯瞥了傑克一眼。

「我們真該叫那些非人類全部列管登記。」謝勒翻了個白眼，既然拿非利人後代跟人類沒有明顯的區別，要怎麼找出到這個人。

威爾默默地從他們身邊擠過，快步走到自己的車子旁，他現在只想快點離開這裡，沒有漢尼拔在場讓他覺得很不安，於是他打了一通電話確認漢尼拔下午的看診預約，從這裡開車回巴爾的摩大約需要兩個多小時，到的時候應該差不多是下午了。

坐在候診室的時候，威爾發現自己好像是第一次在下午時段來到診所，門後傳來細微的對話聲音，他推測應該是另一個病人，感知能力告訴他，門後這個病人應該是人類，但不是獵人。

過了一陣子，候診室的門打開了。

「你好，威爾。」漢尼拔看到威爾時露出笑容，上一個病人富蘭克林對漢尼拔十分執著，一直釋放出想要當他朋友的訊息，每次應付富蘭克林都感到十分疲憊，也許該把他轉診給其他醫生。

「你好，萊克特醫生。」威爾迅速起身鑽進漢尼拔的辦公室，待在這裡莫名讓他有種安心的感覺。

「你在電話裡提到，今天的兇手是在製造天使？」

「嗯，他大概感覺自己被本應是自己父親的天使遺棄了吧。」

「你有過被遺棄的感覺嗎？威爾。」漢尼拔希望今天自己沒有陪在他身邊，不會讓他有被遺棄的感覺。

「要有被遺棄的感覺需要先有期待。」威爾自嘲地笑了笑，他早就學會不對任何人抱有期待。

「你對傑克科勞佛和加百列有過哪些期待？」

「傑克沒有遺棄我。」威爾抬頭直視漢尼拔的雙眼，反駁他的猜測。

「看得見的地方沒有，你說他沒有遺棄你，但你卻發現自己大半夜在狼阱鎮上晃蕩。」漢尼拔對傑克今天拒絕他同行感到不高興，即使知道這麼做有些不成熟，他忍不住用帶有嘲諷意味的語氣這麼說。

「哇，這應該挺有趣的。」威爾也聽出了漢尼拔語氣中的諷刺，這是他第一次聽到漢尼拔這樣說話，發現眼前這位醫生全新的一面令他露出笑容。「醫師，我願聞其詳。」

「傑克向你保證他會保護你的意識空間，卻放任你自行設法放鬆，甚至要求你獨自前往現場。」

「你想離間我和傑克科勞佛嗎？」威爾露出疑惑的表情。

「我只是在幫助你理解你自己。」漢尼拔知道聰明的威爾察覺到不對勁，於是他識相地在此打住。


	11. Chapter 11:Nephilim

【拿非利人Nephilim】

隔了幾天組織接到通報，上次的「天使製造者」再次犯案。威爾下課後直接被傑克塞進車裡帶到現場，幸好這次漢尼拔也在。

這次的死者被高高吊起在陰暗的巷子裡，背部依然被切開掀起成翅膀的樣子，有鑑於之前兩起案件的死者都是通緝犯，這次的警衛應該也一樣，拿非利人與普通人不一樣的地方應該只有體能，極少會出現有特殊能力的狀況，威爾推測，也許是因為腦瘤讓他有了特殊能力，能夠一眼看出這些死者是否犯過罪。謝勒和普萊斯他們還在現場發現切斷的生殖器，由於不是死者的，推測應該是兇手自己的。

「他不只製造天使，還打算成為天使。」看到謝勒疑惑的表情，威爾補充了一句：「天使沒有生殖器官。」

「你說他怕死亡，現在是怎樣，習慣了嗎？」傑克不以為然地說。

「他要不是接受了，就是在討價還價。」威爾感覺這個拿非利人可能有自毀的意圖，他現在已經開始傷害自己了，下一步有可能會自殺。

威爾的感知能力足以知道這個兇手的確切位置，但他不想把他這份特殊到可以用怪異來形容的能力告訴傑克，最理想的狀態是和過去一樣，告訴他們夠多的線索，引導獵人們抓到這個拿非利人，但明明已經告訴他們「腦瘤」和「拿非利人後代」這兩大關鍵字了，組織卻遲遲沒辦法鎖定特定目標，威爾害怕再拖下去，恐怕只能找到已經自我毀滅的兇手。

「這代表他不會再製造天使了嗎？還是接下來才要正式開始？」

「我不知道，你去問他啊。」威爾用僵硬的語氣這麼說，對遲遲抓不到兇手的傑克感到有些氣惱。

「我在問你。」

「你是加百列的獵人頭子，傑克。如果你不喜歡我的答案，何不自己去找？」

傑克默默走到威爾面前，提高音量厲聲說：「我剛才沒有聽到那句話吧？」

凱茲、謝勒和普萊斯識相地快步離開，只有漢尼拔依舊留在原地，皺眉瞪著全身散發怒氣的傑克。

他不喜歡傑克用這種態度對威爾說話，威爾會突然變得這麼尖銳是有原因的，由於漢尼拔在上一起案件中發現威爾能精準定位出非人類的所在位置，他推測這次也一樣，但基於某些原因威爾不想明講，但又對組織遲遲抓不到兇手感到焦慮，在這種情況下對威爾發脾氣沒有用，真要說起來，錯的是抓不到兇手的愚蠢獵人們。

威爾被傑克一吼，明顯表現出畏縮的樣子，他侷促地摘下眼鏡說：「對，你沒有聽到。」然後努力擠出一個假笑：「抱歉。」

「傑克。」漢尼拔用責怪的語氣叫了他的名字。

傑克搖搖頭轉身離開，他隱約感覺威爾似乎知道些什麼，但威爾卻不想說，他心想，今天大概沒辦法有什麼進展了。

看到傑克氣沖沖地離去後，凱茲悄悄溜到威爾身邊。

「我從沒聽過有人像你這樣對傑克說話，我震驚得像是第一次聽到我媽說髒話。」凱茲幽默的語氣成功緩和了氣氛，威爾也終於乾笑了幾聲。「你還好吧？」

威爾深吸了一口氣，他可以感受到凱茲的關心，但他現在的狀態實在不容許他回答「我還好」。

「我知道這問題很蠢，畢竟我們從事這行，怎麼可能還好，但……你還好吧？」

「我看起來跟以前不一樣嗎？」

「你一直都有點不一樣，所以沒人能看出你有沒有問題。」

「那如果妳有問題，我該怎麼發現？」威爾反問她。

「你看不出來的，但如果你問我好不好，我會告訴你。」凱茲嘆了一口氣。「我只是想關心你。」

「我知道，謝謝妳。」威爾對她露出了現在他所能擠出最真誠的笑容。

「威爾。」漢尼拔在凱茲離開後才靠近。

漢尼拔的聲音就像是觸動了某種開關，直到剛才都還很緊繃的威爾突然放鬆下來，雙肩無力地垂下，整個人就像是洩了氣，他知道把煩躁的情緒發洩在傑克身上很不智，更何況是當著他的組員面前頂撞他，傑克會直接大罵也是情有可原。

「抱歉，我想我是太累了。」他虛弱地笑了笑。

「你想到診所聊一聊嗎？」漢尼拔暗忖，今天或許是再次運用催眠療法的好時機，他想從催眠狀態下的威爾口中問出那個兇手的確切位置。

＊＊＊

威爾早上是被狗叫聲叫醒的，一開始他以為是門外有客人，每當附近有陌生人靠近，狗狗們總會這樣不安地大叫，但當他睜開眼睛，卻發現自己站在屋頂上──又一次夢遊。

他從閣樓窗戶爬回室內，然後鑽進浴室用熱水淋浴，暖和發冷的身體，直到離開浴室時才發現異狀。那個拿非利人從他的感知地圖中消失了。威爾第一個反應是猜測他已經自殺了，於是他匆匆穿上衣服，開車趕到總部，雖然還沒想好該怎麼跟傑克解釋，但他必須告訴傑克這件事。

到了總部後得知，獵人們終於從國家癌症資料庫鎖定嫌犯，威爾看著他們鎖定的名叫艾略特的男人的照片，知道這就是他在感知世界中看到的臉。

「他在……查查他從小長大的地方，我猜是個類似農場的地方。」威爾小心地選擇自己的用詞，讓自己的語氣聽起來不那麼肯定。「他應該會回到自己熟悉的地方。」

「謝勒。」傑克看了謝勒一眼。

「馬上辦。」

幾個小時候，威爾和傑克一行人前往艾略特的故鄉，那是一座廢棄的農場。威爾一下車就走向一間木造穀倉。  
「看來我們來晚了。」凱茲仰頭看著吊掛在穀倉橫樑上，背部皮肉被掀起成翅膀狀的艾略特。

「這是他製造的最後一個天使了。」普萊斯聳聳肩。

「看來他想要搶在腦瘤決定他的死亡之前，自己決定自己的死亡。」謝勒從包包裡拿出相機，熟練地開始拍攝案發現場。

「我不知道我還能這樣幫你多久，傑克。」威爾嘆了一口氣，如果能早一點讓他們明白，或是乾脆由他自己行動，或許就能在艾略特死亡之前找到他──即使最後等著他的依然是死亡。

「你對自己失去自信了？你幫助我們抓到兩個兇手，這是你的功勞。」

「我沒有抓到上一個，這次也沒有，他們都死了。」威爾痛苦地皺起眉。「我越來越難逼自己看了。」

「沒人要你自己看。」傑克瞥了漢尼拔一眼。

「但我的確是自己一個人面對這些，你明知道看這些東西的帶來的影響。」

「我更知道如果你不看，會有什麼後果。」如果威爾不去看，只會有更多人犧牲。

「我可以逼自己看，但我快要無法思考了。」今天早上夢遊是站在屋頂上，天知道下次會怎麼樣。

「是因為這個拿非利人？」傑克不懂為什麼威爾突然說這些，在他看來，這次的結果算是圓滿了，本來就快死了的拿非利人結束自己的生命，不會再有新的被害人。

「不是這一個，而是每一個、下一個，我知道後面永遠會有下一個。」

「你想回到你的教室去？從八卦網站上得知這一切？」

「不，我不想，但這對我不好。」威爾感覺自己的精神就要被撕裂，無法控制自己的感覺讓他非常不安。

「你回到你的教室，任憑外面繼續發生你本來可以預防的兇案，這會永遠玷汙你的教室。」傑克轉過身朝穀倉門口走去。「你想退出？那就退出啊。」

威爾轉身看著吊掛在上頭的拿非利人，一切都開始慢慢倒轉，回到拿非利人還活著的時候，他赤裸著上半身跪在威爾面前說：「我能看到你的本質。」

「你看到什麼？」威爾反問。

「你是崇高的，你是最適合轉變我的那個人。」拿非利人這麼說著，朝威爾伸出手。

威爾驚恐地向後退，眼前的幻覺消失無蹤。

我無意識間進入感知世界了嗎？剛才那些代表什麼？這個拿非利人不是自殺的，他是被某個人殺死。

但剛才威爾身邊沒有可以當成鏡子的東西，他沒能看到剛才自己扮演的是誰。他抬頭盯著艾略特的屍體，試著再次集中精神，卻怎樣也無法再次進入感知世界。也許剛才的不是感知，而是幻覺，昨晚自己再次夢遊，現在的精神狀態肯定很差。威爾甩甩頭，把一閃而逝的疑惑趕出腦海。

默默在旁邊看著一切的漢尼拔露出一抹微笑，他昨晚透過深度催眠，從威爾口中問出這個拿非利人的所在位置後就來到這裡，殺死那個拿非利人，把他擺成天使的樣子吊掛在這裡。即使漢尼拔認為威爾根本不需要隱藏這麼出色的能力，但他也知道威爾害怕說出自己能力的真相，所以決定替他省了這個麻煩，反正這個拿非利人本來也活不久。

漢尼拔看著若有所思的威爾，回味昨天趁著深度催眠把鼻尖埋在他頸間時聞到的香甜味道，從剛才威爾一瞬間的恐懼反應推測，他可能試圖透過感知重建當時的情景，但昨天的催眠想必會影響到他今天的精神狀態，恐怕很難真正進入感知世界，他確信自己丟下的麵包屑正一步步引導威爾走向他準備好的陷阱。


End file.
